


【TK】【架空】愛かた（全文完）

by swan101



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 47,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan101/pseuds/swan101
Summary: 『愛かた的意思是… 他唯一的相方，亦是永远的命运』
Relationships: Tsuyoshi Domoto/Koichi Domoto - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

他有多久没有想起13岁时，在TBS电视台演播室外面遇到堂本刚的场景了？

“光一君比小刚大，就拜托你多多关照我家小刚了。”刚的妈妈这么对光一说过，而刚本人则有些不情愿地扭动了肩膀。而他怎么回应来着？大概是“请把刚交给我吧”，听到这话时，好多Staff都笑了，“光一这是求婚？”他还记得有个年轻的女性staff边笑边这么说着。刚的妈妈好像也笑了，穿着和服，气质优雅的中年女性微微颌首向他行礼致谢，“拜托了。”

好像就是从那时起，根本对方是什么人都不清楚，他就习惯了保护者的角色，可仔细想想，他也不过大刚百天罢了……

“光一……光一？堂本光一！”

刚的声音冷不防在不远处响起，是现实，还是另一个梦境？光一不清醒的大脑无从判断，但却能感觉到刚的气息在他身边环绕，那是他熟悉的香水味道，“……刚？你怎么进来的？”他含混地问道。

“什么进来？！堂本光一！快醒醒！”他听到刚有些不耐的声音，同时感觉有人在用手指戳着他的肩膀，“你到底在搞什么鬼？！你知道大家多担心你吗？”

担心？光一有些不解，“刚……”

“光一，是我，快醒醒！”对方的声音短促而有些急切，却又略带惊喜。

醒醒？他在思考刚有些奇怪的说法时，头脑中的混沌感慢慢散去，他猛然张开双眼，有些刺目的阳光透过车窗照射进来，他下意识眯起了眼睛。

“刚？”他看着这个让他意外的人，脸紧贴在半开的玻璃窗上，对上他的目光，像是松了口气，发出了一声几乎低不可闻的叹息。

01

刚瞪着车里的人，一脸迷迷糊糊的样子，说不清自己到底是什么感觉。这样的光一，他至少有六七年没有见过了吧？

很早以前在事务所的宿舍同住，工作的时候也几乎总是在一起，他经常能看到因为低血压的关系，从睡梦中挣扎着醒过来时，光一那半睡半醒的样子，眼睛眨啊眨啊，就是没法彻底张开，他老是想伸手去帮他把眼皮撑开。

后来两人都搬出宿舍，加上又开始各自SOLO活动，他就很少有机会看到光一这种逗趣的样子了。他也不会在移动中补眠了，加上两人经常连休息室都分开了，除了共同录制节目时，他们见面的机会越来越少……刚突然想到，据他们上次见面至少一月有余了，最后一次见面好像是在富士电视台赶录了四期《堂本×堂本》。

他在关西地区的巡演刚刚结束，好像光一的舞台剧也刚好结束，下面是开始SOLO的巡演？刚突然发现自己正在用“猜测”来判断搭档的日程表。若是饭们知道了他们相亲相爱的“搭档爱”全是演技，该作何感想？

“刚？”光一已经撑起了自己的身体，大概是蜷在座位上导致的血液循环问题，他一直用右手揉搓着左肩和胳膊。“喂，你倒是把车门打开啊，让我进去，”刚握起拳，敲了敲车门示意。

光一看了他一眼，漫不经心地按了一个按钮。刚听到开锁的“咔嚓”声后，立刻拉开了车门钻了进去。“你到底是发什么神经，你知道经纪人找不到你，给我打了多少电话吗？”他掏出手机，翻出了长长的通讯录，有光一的经纪人，事务所的人，还有三条是来自长濑智也。

“突然想看看海，”光一看也不看刚，回答了一句。

“手机呢？”

“大概在海里吧……”

刚吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，这么任性的话实在不像是光一说出来的，虽然表面看，两人中更任性的那个人是光一，什么不吃甜食，讨厌户外、讨厌阳光，但在为人处世上他却异常认真，一丝不苟。他们还只有十几岁时，有次厌烦了舞蹈练习，悄悄跑去游乐园，光一还给经纪人留下了信息。被刚抱怨“这叫什么偷跑啊”时，他颇认真的回答“不能让她担心啊。反正，她也不知道我们去哪个游乐园，不可能找到我们的。”

刚本想问他发生了什么，但开口时却又转移了话题，“你啊，是怎么把车开到沙滩上的？打算怎么回去？”在外面时看到大半个轮胎已经陷进沙子，而他的宝贝爱车还是底盘很低的跑车。

“不知道，”光一转过头看了他一眼，“刚载我回去好了。你开车来的吧？”

“你不要说这么理所应当啊，赶紧给大家回电话！”刚没好气地把自己的手机塞进光一手里。他这两天恰好可以休息，就在他打算如何消磨这个小假期的时候，突然接到了光一经纪人的电话，他才知道光一居然无故“失踪”了。

不过，他到底为何突然跑来这里呢？这里是当年拍《云霄飞车罗曼史》的PV时的海滩，刚还记得，他们收工时刚好赶上太阳西沉，光一对着染成橙色的海面出神时说，“下次再逃跑时，就来这里吧。”

挂掉经纪人的电话，刚便想着来这里碰碰运气。但话说回来，尽管他们的关系算不上友爱，但他记忆里这些情景分明显示了两人亲密。

到底两人从何时开始拉开了距离呢……刚这么想着，忍不住歪过头去看对方。光一正用自己的电话和经纪人联系，不是面对面，却还是一脸紧绷的表情。但理由居然是车子抛锚，想打电话时手机掉进了山谷……刚险些笑出来，不过鉴于光一长久以来良好的信誉，经纪人居然接受了这么离奇的事实。

“呐，可以送我到TBS电视台么？中午要录一期节目，”他把电话递回来时说，刚想要拒绝，但看着对方一副理所应当的样子，他突然觉得那表情和腔调有些熟悉，就好像什么时候，光一也曾这样对着他撒娇一样。

但是，仅把撒娇这个词用在对方身上，就足够让刚感觉难以置信了，“反正也没法赶回去睡觉了，就让你搭个顺风车好了，下不为例！”像是掩饰这种错愕，刚不自觉提高了声音回答道。


	2. Chapter 2

刚的车停在步道尽头。穿过沙滩的时候，光一跟刚一样脱掉了鞋子，清早的沙滩触感有些湿冷，乍一踏上去忍不住打了个寒战，但走上步道，坐进刚的车子，他又觉得闷热不堪。

“你怎么把车停在太阳底下？”

“你看到哪里有树吗？”

说完，刚发动了车子，白色的丰田SUV缓慢划出停车场，经过一小段公路，便拐上了高速公路。在上高速路前，从后座捞起一件外套，丢了过来，“开了冷气，你不要感冒。”说完，他关上了驾驶座那边半开的窗。

光一睁开眼睛，接过衣服却没有穿，“我没想睡。”他并不困，只是觉得头脑混沌，而且他虽然知道刚开了冷气，但依然觉得皮肤发烫，“你冷气是不是该修了？”

刚猛地转过头，停顿了一下才说，“车子晒了那么久，当然不能立刻关窗。但我温度开到了18度，你是怎么回事？”

“……但好热。”车载电脑上显示的温度的确不到20度，而且不过5月的天气，到这个温度略显夸张了，上车以后，刚已经在T恤外面加上了件针织衫。

“你是不是太久不出门，不习惯阳光了？”他们正向东开，刚微微眯起了眼睛。

因为没想到会迎着阳光回去啊……但光一没说出口。他本来只是想出来兜兜风，但中途突然错过了出口，然后莫名其妙就开上了高速公路，在找出口、想返回市区的时候，突然发现这条路通向那个拍摄PV的海岸。就因为这个闪神，他错过了最后一个可以折返的岔路口。

凭着模糊的记忆，他准确到达了这个意外的目的地。深夜的海岸像某种可怖的怪物，幽暗仿佛吞噬了一切，沙沙的海浪声完全没有了阳光下的浪漫，又像来自异世界一般失真。

光一根本看不清哪里是海，哪里是岸，大脑一片空白地盯着虚空。尽管已是深夜，他却并无睡意。

不知是自己体质问题还是早些年拍戏养成的习惯，他平时睡眠时间不长，但好笑的是，又起床困难，明明意识清醒了，但身体却又对大脑的指令接收不良。记得很多年前，有一次录节目的间隙，他回到车上补眠，醒来时发现自己被某个人抱在怀里，抱着他的人把头埋在他肩窝，正呼呼大睡。他想把人推开，但手却用不上力，只好任由对方温热而规律的呼吸在肩颈处游走。

那种柔软的触感仿佛还留在自己肩头。尽管这些年他有过更多与人肢体交缠的亲密接触，却没有一次，再体会到那种惶惑却又安宁的悸动。

电话突兀地响起来，是个陌生的号码，他习惯性把手机丢到一旁，听到“咚”地一声才发现自己根本不在家里，而且自己居然把车子强行开下了沙滩？简直太不可思议。等他冲出去时，手机已彻底不知被海水卷到了哪里。

他是该顺着公路找人救援，还是等天亮了有人发现自己？不管哪个都不是好主意，但不知怎么回事，他心中突然升起自暴自弃的想法，干脆听天由命好了，或许等太阳升起时，就会有善良的天使来帮助自己了。他这么想着，迷糊地睡着了，错过了日出，做了一个又一个奇异的梦。等睁开眼睛时，发现自己的搭档逆光站在自己车外，看不清脸上的表情，但声音却泄露他焦急中带着点儿如释重负的情绪。

……不是天使啊。刚居然能找到他，但这又算什么呢？刚并没忘记过去的一切，还是这只是他的另一个梦境……

坐在刚的车里，感受和自己的完全不同，安静，而且操控平稳。路噪声和偶尔响起的鸣笛声一直包裹着他，但却感受不到那种走过了多久，走到哪里的时空感，半睡半醒间他听到刚刻意压低的声音，“到了，别再睡了。”

“……不要，还想睡，”无意识的话脱口而出，他猛地睁开双眼，映入眼帘的果然是刚面露惊讶的脸。他不知该说什么，便迅速垂下了眼帘。刚不知什么时候给自己盖上了外套，他伸出手，无意识地在布料上摩挲，许久没有再说话。

刚也没再出声。车里的空气像是凝固般，但这沉默中却不让人感到箭弩拔张，反而有种明朗的氛围，就像是他们两人难得从喧嚣中抽离，享受这难得的安静。

但他知道，这是他的错觉。

“抱歉了，刚。今天谢谢你。”于是光一打破了这沉默。

“不用客气，我们不是相方吗？”刚似乎没听出他语气中的疏离一般，若无其事地回答，但光一觉得他在某个单词上加重了发音。

一时间气氛突然变得尴尬，光一想说点什么，但刚先指了指车外，“经纪人来接你了。”

光一透过前挡风玻璃看去，他们的经纪人正踩着至少7公分的高跟鞋疾步走来。

他打开车门出去时，略微停滞了一下，想再和刚说点什么，但刚却对他露出一个公式化的微笑，并摆了摆左手，做出道别的手势，率先下了逐客令。


	3. Chapter 3

刚有点走神，但从摄像机镜头看过去，他正认真看着光一的侧脸，听他讲话。

今天的嘉宾提到了因为独居，有时生病了是最麻烦的，还要挣扎着爬起来照顾自己。光一就顺着接话说，前两天他半夜突然发现自己发烧了，迷迷糊糊去冰箱里拿了冰块敷在额头上，但早上醒来却发现脸上糊着两条解冻了的章鱼。

“我居然拿错了冷冻的食物！”他说完，大家都笑了起来，刚也跟着笑了两声。他本该接着说几句关心的话，但简单的几个单词却如鲠在喉，真的要说出那种轻飘飘的话？他忍不住问自己，一方面又不明白为何突然如此在意起光一的事情。 

仔细想想，那天他萎靡的状态怎么看都有点儿不对劲，但却被自己忽略了，又或者是刻意不去深想。

那位女嘉宾的话断断续续传进耳朵，她和刚曾经合作过两部戏，虽然后来出于避嫌考虑，私下联系甚少，但在工作场合都相处愉快。此时，正好提起有次在片场玩迷你篮球时的趣事。她转过身看过来时，刚及时对她露出配合的微笑。对视之后的两人大概同时想起那时的情景，笑容忍不住扩大，最终响亮的笑出来。接着女嘉宾一边笑一边艰难讲述当时的状况。

“你们这样谁懂啊！”后面的常驻嘉宾照例提出抗议。而台下的staff也早已打出牌子，让他们情景再现。

很快，临时的道具被抬到舞台中间，刚自觉地站了起来，这时女嘉宾说，“当时有三个人啊。”在后面一干人的起哄声中，光一也不情不愿地站起来。虽然这是剧本里固定的套路，但刚觉得他似乎真的略显疲惫，而他很肯定今天他们除了录这两场节目外，没有其它工作。

他们一边解说，一边模仿，但刚看到篮框忍不住手痒投了个蓝，台下响起饭们的尖叫和鼓掌声。女嘉宾半真半假的抗议，“现在不是感觉我在衬托你了嘛？。”刚赶紧尽职配合她，但因为空间不足，三个人一不小心撞作一团，刚的鼻子撞到了光一身上，酸涩得差点掉出眼泪。

但对面的人好像受到了更大的冲击力，被他撞得脚步有点踉跄，刚急忙伸出手，从背后抱住光一肩膀，因为动作太急，两个人都因为惯性又晃动了下。“……你还好吧？”刚有点犹豫地问，即使隔着两层衣服，他也能感觉到对方体温有些偏高。近距离看过去，光一额头有细细的汗珠渗了出来，明明今天摄影棚温度不高，刚才的活动量也远到不了出汗程度。

观众席突然爆发出一阵尖叫声，刚突然意识到两人刚才几乎偎在一起的姿势太过暧昧。在他想放手时，听到光一避开麦克风，低声在他耳边回了一句“没事”后，就不着痕迹地脱离他的手臂。

尖叫声又大了好几个分贝，但刚却因为光一退开的举动感到一丝寂寞。这种感觉像是不仅从自己体内发酵而来，与光一肢体接触的感觉，还有他靠过来时微重的力道都还残留在自己手臂上，而除了人体的温度，还有淡淡的属于光一的情绪也似乎渗入他的皮肤，并在他心里激起层层涟漪。

这让他后面的工作都显得有点心不在焉，几乎算是凭借多年来几乎深入骨髓的习惯应付嘉宾。

自从光一在海边无意中展现出的反常的姿态开始，刚就觉得自己变得有些不对劲，不见面时倒还不至于挂念，但他出现在自己眼前时，就会不自觉在意他的一举一动，神经质地去解读他细微的表情和肢体变化。

光一难得地与嘉宾相谈甚欢，刚倒不知道她还对赛车感兴趣。不过这也是当然的，两人的关系算不上多么亲近，比起大把泛泛之交的朋友，刚更愿意拥有少数几个志同道合的朋友，即使平日疏于联络，也能在久违的会面中获得乐趣。

那光一呢？本该是最亲密的同事，但刚却觉得他比其他人都更加陌生。若问他有些什么爱好，喜欢的口味，刚是可以对答如流的，可细想一下，这些讯息又都是从字面上了解到的，他们从未共度过休闲的时光，而除了工作场合的便当，或事务所同事们的聚会活动外，甚至没有一次同桌而食的情况。而这些年来，他竟觉得这样的相处如此正常。


	4. Chapter 4

他正被倦怠感包围着，连根手指都懒得动弹。身边的女孩子却似乎精神奕奕。一般男人这时候大概都会觉得挫败，可现在他除了想要好好睡上一觉别无所愿。经纪人不知给他买的什么强力退烧药，那糟糕的副作用让他神经亢奋，即使他的身体叫嚣着想要睡眠，可是大脑却持续着光怪陆离却恍若现实的梦境。

他感觉到女孩向他靠过来。但或许是因为身体上的极度疲惫，让他的大脑也变得迟钝起来，他没有拒绝，任她白皙的手指在他手臂上轻轻地擦过。

卧室没合上窗帘，月光照进来，给房间里增加了几分静沁。身边有人时他甚少打开卧室的灯，也不知是因为在心底他不想看清床伴的样子，还是他厌恶做这么不负责任的事情的自己。

女孩因为跳舞的关系，裸露出来的手臂和背部都覆盖着紧致的肌肉。他不喜欢那种纤细柔弱的女人，倒是偏好这种生机勃勃的类型。

“夏树。”女孩突然开口道。她的声音也略低沉，但还是带着一点点未褪去的童音。

“我的名字，不过不是写作夏天的树，是奈良的那个奈字，月亮的月。”见他没有反应，女孩也自顾自地说下去。

奈良的奈？起名的人选这两个汉字还真是特别。他微微转过头，看着自称奈月的女孩，沐浴在月光里的脸果然也稍显稚嫩，皮肤显出瓷器般的光泽。她有张讨人喜欢的圆脸，鼻子虽然不高，但眼睛很大，又很亮，一眨一眨的甚是可爱，对着这样一张脸，他有些恍惚，曾经他也从这个角度看过另一张有些相似的面孔——眉眼含情，令他怦然心动，那双晶莹澄澈的眼睛里似是映出自己的淡淡投影，他忍不住想，这一泓深泉成为自己的专属就好了，再也投射不出任何影像。

“你家在奈良么？”他忍不住问。

“哎？不是。”她短促地应了一声，接着说道，“是东北的一个小地方，说出来大概你也不知道吧？不过是个有丰富森林资源的地方。”

“啊，是么……”那为什么要用“奈”字呢？他不知自己在纠结些什么，即使出生地在奈良，也不是非要用这个字作名字不是么。

她像是看穿了他的想法，又说“父亲出生在栃木县，一个叫奈佐原的地方，所以就给我取了奈字。”

纠结在这个话题让他感到狼狈。别过头，他掩饰性地换了个话题，“……你为什么学跳舞？”

像是有些意外，奈月停顿了好一阵才回答，“上中学的时候，我的朋友很喜欢听刚先生的歌。虽然我也听过两位的歌，但却没什么太深的印象。”说道这里，像是有些不好意思，她的声音低了下去，据说后来的毕业旅行时，她在东京街头看到了《MASK》舞台剧的宣传海报，“我当时才第一次记住堂本光一这个名字，觉得那个人好帅，我也想站在舞台上像他一样跳舞。”

你一定没想到，舞台下的堂本光一是如此差劲的男人吧，明明连你的名字就不知道就随便上床，他这么想着，忍不住认真打量起了奈月。她应该最多20岁，这个年纪的女孩正介于了解人情世故，却又保留着单纯、热情的状态，哪怕是在复杂的演艺圈里，这种真实的活力还未必消耗殆尽。

“你是那时候才开始跳舞？”他问，虽然不记得她的名字，但他却能记得所有舞者的姿态。奈月的动作虽远算不是完美，但在舞台上的爆发力却令人印象深刻，她会是个有感染力舞者，能吸引观者不由自主地将目光停留在她身上。

“15岁开始的，老师说我起步太晚，会很辛苦。”奈月回答，“不过站在舞台上更可怕，每次听到你刚刚第二排最左边的那个人，你的步伐乱了时，总觉得心脏要跳出来一样。”  
他有这么可怕吗？

但她又笑起来，虽然嘴里把他形容得像恶鬼一样，但似乎又没有半点害怕的意思。突然她压低了自己声音，“你，刚才没跟上拍子是怎么回事？这样对客人太失礼了，左边看台的客人，第一眼就可以看到你的动作！”

那不是理所当然的吗！他刚想说点什么，奈月就觉得自己好像过分了，稍显急促地解释，“我没那个意思。”

他无声地叹息。女孩的跳跃竟不让他感到厌烦，又或许今晚他真的需要陪伴，听到女孩问“今天，奈月可以留下来么”时，他没有拒绝。

“嗯，明天不会有人来。”

“太好了，你这么冷淡，我还以为你对我有什么不满呢。”奈月从趴伏的姿势变成了仰卧，背部接触到床垫时她发出轻微地叹息声，并小声说了句，“好舒服。”

她保持着微妙的距离，也没有再用手触碰自己，不过平缓的呼吸声和她身上略甜腻的香水味还是若有若无地传了过来，让他觉得有种奇异的安定感——奈月还在断断续续地说着什么，但对他来说，那声音已经变成一种规则的噪音，加上他本就昏昏欲睡，意识越来越模糊。

然而在睡梦里，被布景压住的脸色苍白的少女，还有扑倒在她身上的少年前额缓缓淌下的鲜血，以及在几步之外呆立着的自己的影像不断在他眼前循环，他想从这梦境中醒过来，但他的身体却不想遵从他的愿望，“刚……对不起……” 他听见自己的声音扭曲而哀伤。


	5. Chapter 5

从新干线换了近铁，刚明显感觉到都市正远离自己，轨道两侧的风景从高高低低的建筑物变成了一整片深浅不一的绿色。

换车的地点是他第一次听说，不仅站台等车的人寥寥无几，车厢里也只有两三位老人，还有两个穿着水手服的女学生，但这个时间，大概是逃课吧。

刚找了个角落的座位坐下，拿出早上在东京站买的地图，他的目的地是个以林业制造为主业的小城市，若不仔细寻找很难在地图上发现。刚想起这是他第二次寻找光一了。若说上一次只是他心血来潮，那这一次就是目的明确了。

接待经纪人的电话有点意外，她应该了解两人的关系。上次不欢而散的场面她也看得清楚。

那天节目录制结束，刚照例与嘉宾寒暄道别，但光一却一言不发地走回休息室，虽然他平时总是这样，但刚却有些担心他身体不适，便追了过去。在休息室门口拉住了对方时，他并没有想好怎样的开场白。但听到他的问题，光一却只是冷淡地说，“怎么可能是真的，我家冰箱根本不会冻生鲜。”

完全没想到他如此回答，刚愣了几秒才辩驳，“我是说，你发烧了干嘛不说？路上至少可以给你买退热贴。”

“你什么时候变得这么多管闲事了？”

“……我们不是搭档嘛？”老实说，刚有点底气不足。算起来他们相识也有十五六年了，当时他们还是中学生，如今已近而立了，可自己对光一态度竟是揣测他心思，小心翼翼接近的状态，这种不确定让他感到无力。

但这么说又不算准确，当他们开始唱歌时，对方的微妙转音，细细的喘息都可以感受得清清楚楚，即使不同的发音方式，哪怕每年只有年底才有几场有限的以组合形式开展的演出活动，也可以配合得天衣无缝。

随着列车的行进，不知不觉间车厢里只剩下了刚。路途比预想得要长，但若是有心欣赏车窗外的风景倒也享受，少有人迹，满目苍翠，有着远离城市喧嚣的闲适。

光一是不是也一路看着这样的风景。不知他怎么看待这场事故，外界对他的评价不是最大的压力，那个不幸去世的年轻舞者才是他最大的心结，否则他也不会不顾经纪人的反对，要来这个偏远的小镇参加她的葬礼了。

他下车后，在车站问唯一的车站工作人员，是否知道长谷川奈月一家。

中年的站员打量着他一身丧服指了路，三面被群山包围的小城，除了一条商店街主干道外，只有几条纵横交错的道路，林场则建在山林中。大部分居民的房子是依这几条路修建的，长谷川一家就位于商店街，“你看到一家美容院就是了。”他外表冷淡，但却也有体贴的一面，不仅递给刚一张地图，还拿笔在上面画了几个重要的路口。

路途并不遥远，只是车站在山脚下，往里走便全是上坡，走到商店街，看到长谷川美容院招牌时，刚已经微微出汗了。

绕过店面，就是住宅，现在被当作临时的灵堂。房间面积不大，但小镇本来人口就不算太多，年轻人更少。刚在接待处站定，负责接待的是个年轻的女孩，看上去和长谷川奈月年纪相仿。她穿着黑色的和服，眼角虽然有些发红，但表情还算平静。她先是行礼致谢，请他在名簿上签名。但她抬起头，视线停在刚脸上时，突然露出了惊讶的表情，她用手捂住嘴说，“难道是……刚先生吗？”

虽然没想到自己会被认出来，但这种事也早习惯了，“我是堂本。”他微微欠身，接着，对方也收敛了表情，默默拿起签字用的笔却没有递过来，像是在征求他的意见，是否要签名。

几个高中生模样的人听到他们的对话，其中一个男孩子大声问道，“你就是那个堂本？”

听到他的话，刚怔了一下，等他打算开口时，那个男孩已经站到他面前。老实说，他在踏进庭院前，没有想过会面临这样的情况，实际上，他对长谷川奈月的认知仅仅是一个名字，这一路上，他满脑子都是光一。但是，设身处地想想，她的亲人、朋友此刻夹杂着愤怒和悲伤心情是可想而知的。

他想起了在车站看到的周刊杂志。无论是严肃的新闻刊物还是八卦杂志，关于这起事故的报道都占据了头条位置。她是在在深夜赶往排练现场路上发生的交通事故，也有不少媒体直言堂本光一对演职员的苛责。

倒不是刚私心替光一开脱，只是这种指责根本毫无根据，就算是当红的明星，被通知深夜开始录节目也是常事。

只是他此刻无比庆幸自己与光一同姓这个巧合。

男孩是她的弟弟，若不是现在因为激动而扭曲的表情，肯定是个温和帅气的男孩。刚下意识想，他去世的姐姐是不是与他相貌相近，同时后悔自己竟用这么半吊子的心态前来。  
别说对她的家人毫无敬意，就算见了光一，难道又是轻飘飘地对他说“这不是你的错，不要太在意了”吗？

不，这不是他的本意。

他一时不知该怎么开口。负责接待的女性想要对男孩说些什么，但他微微摇头制止了她，“非常抱歉”，他不知道此刻除了行礼致歉外还能做什么，但如果是光一的话，他会和自己有相同的想法吧。  
“混蛋，没人希望你来，姐姐也不想看到你！”男孩怒吼着用胳膊将接待处写了堂本的名簿扫落到地面，上面用作镇纸的一大串钥匙径直向毫无防备的刚飞去。

在女生的尖叫声中，刚猛然被人推到了一边，接着是重物落地的声音。

光一？他抬头看向旁边，那个熟悉的、略显纤细却又极为挺拔的身影，他和自己一样穿着正式的丧服，略长的刘海挡住了眼睛，刚看不清他的表情，但紧抿的双唇泄露了他此刻紧张的情绪。  
他还来不及开口说什么，光一已把他拉到身后，转身向着男孩的方向出声道，“我才是堂本光一，需要道歉的是我才对。”

这算什么？刚想要开口抗议自己不需要这样的保护，此时一位身材瘦削的中年男子从灵堂里走了出来，他有一张略显淡漠的脸，但此刻仍是明显写满了疲惫和哀伤，但和男孩不同，他语气平静且柔和，“裕树，不要闹了。”

“他是害死姐姐的凶手！”男孩倔强地回应。男人静静地与他对视了一会儿，接着便越过他，走到了光一和刚的面前，停顿了几秒，说道“如果堂本先生是来给奈月上香的，请到灵堂里来。然后就请离开吧。”他的语调和表情都没有太大情绪起伏，只是言语里明显透露着“并不欢迎你来”的信息。

“长谷川先生，这个还请您收下。我想……奈月小姐或许想看到这个。”光一没有动，只是递出一直拿在手里的画框，刚猜测那是《MASK》在博多会场公演的海报。这批宣传品都要被销毁，但对长谷川奈月的家人来说，这张印着她名字的海报，是对她为梦想而付出巨大努力的证明，如果不是因为那场交通意外，下个月她很可能成为舞台上一颗耀眼的星辰。

光一，竟然是为了送这个东西才明知会被人讨厌，也还是坚持亲自前来的。刚有些讶然，同时中年男人的表情松动了，他从光一手中接过了海报，略一停顿后，深深地弯下了腰。


	6. Chapter 6

门“咔啦”一声被拉开。刚先探了下头，才走进来。但回身合上门时的动作轻柔许多。光一只听到门合拢时，木材碰撞的一响。刚才粗鲁的动作，只是提醒他，自己要进来了。

但这种旧式的温泉旅馆，有人走近就能听到地板发出的吱呀声。即使压低声量，刚在走廊上与旅馆服务员的谈话声也隐约传进他的耳朵。

刚在门边略一踌躇，像是故意加重了脚步走过来，“你打算这样坐一夜啊？到底在闹什么别扭，非要这样开回东京才开心？你已经一夜没睡了吧？就不怕因为疲劳驾驶出事故吗？”

难得听到刚用这么快的语速说话，是在生气？既然如此，又何必执意一起驾车回去。还不顾他反对，硬把车开到完全不认识的小镇，住进这家号称大正时代就开业的温泉旅馆。这根本是早有预谋吧，现在反而恶人先告状地指责自己闹别扭。

可与其说他在生气，不如说已失去了生气的力气，连着两天几乎没有合眼，此刻在刚面前表现得一切如常已有些勉强。他本以为刚会问他为什么，可他却对此绝口不提，像是毫不关心，可一直没有舒展开的眉头又说明他并不像表现出的那样漠然。

“你熬了几天了？”刚保持着绅士距离在他面前蹲下，但手却自然地抚上他的脸颊，用手指轻轻蹭过眼角，“看你眼睛红得像兔子，刚才服务员特意叫住我，隐晦地暗示我应该体贴一点，”他突然笑起来，“她以为我把你欺负哭了。”

“你说什么？”他猛地甩开刚的手，还没来得及继续说什么，就感觉刚把手搭在自己肩膀上，轻轻用力，像是安抚，“好了，你还会生气我就放心了。刚才服务员只是跟我说，附近那座山风景优美，上山的步道也很平缓，有兴趣明早可以去看日出。”

“你！”他被刚搞得哭笑不得，也根本接不下去话，索性闭口不理。刚绞尽脑汁地开解自己，但今后知道了他和奈月之间的事，不知会不会后悔今天如此费心费力。

“你啊，别发呆了。旅馆的人说浴室里也都引入了天然温泉水，赶快去洗个澡休息吧。还是说，想要我伺候你更衣？”刚作势要解他衬衫的扣子，他条件反射地护住领口，制止他的动作。刚也无意坚持，只是催他快点站起来去浴室，别像地藏菩萨一样岿然不动。

在浴室内侧合上门时，他无声地叹了口气。全然陌生的环境本就让人不安，更何况刚就在外面。

并不像想象中的高温，他在池水中伸展四肢，浑浊的水似乎变得有些沉重。不知是否出于多心，他觉得每次挪动身体，回荡在浴室中的水声听来也格外响亮。他闭上眼睛，无可名状的焦灼和他一起浮于水面。

“我想上京跳舞时，晴美说要是我能给刚和光一伴舞，一定要告诉她，她会买最好的位置。说到底，她根本还是想看刚先生嘛！”

“不过，晴美说她买了下月博多公演的票，虽然知道不可能，但好希望能从舞台上看到她。”

“都不知道什么时候才有登台的机会，打工又常常和练习的时间冲突，差点就想和同伴一起去俱乐部跳舞。可是幸运的是，我通过了剧组的初选，好像做梦一样。”

……诸如此类的片段一股脑儿涌上心头，他本以为根本没听进去奈月的自言自语，此时却铺天盖地向他袭来，让他无力招架。他让自己逐渐下沉，直到池水淹过口鼻。

呼吸越来越困难，但他坚持不肯换气，在心里默默计数自己的心跳。当年有人告诉他这样练习可以增强肺活量，当然事后他便知道这是无聊的玩笑。

屏息到了最后，几乎有血的气味涌上喉头。即使如此，他还是不想认输，倒不是他想要和自己一争高低，只是这种痛苦可以让他心无旁骛，逃离脑子那些纷杂的思绪。

心脏开始剧烈鼓动，快到极限了，他这么想到，就在他思考什么时候该从水中坐起时，刚凌乱的脚步和惊慌的喊声几乎同时灌入他的耳朵，“你在干什么？！”他还反应不过来，就感觉刚用力将他从水中托起，这个意外打乱了他的节奏，温热的水随着新鲜的空气一起吸入口鼻，他忍不住剧烈地咳嗽起来。

“光一，你没事吧？”

刚的手臂像失控般用力，自己被紧紧抱在对方胸前，赤裸的皮肤贴上笔挺的衣服先是微妙的疼痛，但布料很快被濡湿，刚的体温慢慢传了过来。

渐渐冷却的湿意混合着人体的温度，他感到一阵奇异的战栗。这时，刚如梦方醒般卸了力道，“抱歉，是我想多了……”他松开手让光一慢慢沉回水中。

想多了？是怕他自杀吗，就算一时兴起，他也不会做这样的事，更何况，自绝的方式总不会是淹死在浴缸吧……光一觉得好笑，但想到不仅是他在意着刚，隔着无法上锁的浴室门，刚也在意着自己的一举一动，就失去了抽动嘴角的力气。

他有种感觉，两人长久以来的平衡被打破了，刚一步步向他靠近，无视他显而易见的推拒。这让他感到对于这种失控的恐惧，也因此，他不得不紧紧闭住嘴巴，以防止自己说出什么无法挽回的词句。  
刚不知从哪里找来一个头枕凹槽放在浴缸边，托住他的头颈，做这个动作时，似是无意地嘟囔，“明明就是长濑的恶作剧，你居然还相信。”

“我知道啊，你不是还跑去找他去打架嘛！”他不懂自己为何如此回应，像是自然而然的习惯。

可反悔也来不及了，刚已擅自展开聊天的架势，“好像是呢，不过那是什么时候的事来着？你明明已经不住在宿舍了。不过周五晚上就会坐车来东京，挤在我们宿舍，我还把床让给你，你却阻止我和准一挤一张床，强迫他打地铺……”

刚用怀念的语气说起这些时，光一却无法产生类似的情绪，只觉得心惊，那是他希望刚能彻底忘记的过去。


	7. Chapter 7

“刚先生，真是万分抱歉，布景还没有完全修复，所以还需要您再等候一段时间。如果您有什么需要，可以……”

电视台的工作人员带着一副诚惶诚恐地表情走进他的休息室，告诉他预定的录影时间再次推迟了。

刚早已做好了造型，可就在被通知可以录制的时候，这位工作人员匆匆忙忙地奔过来说，搭好的布景突然出了点问题，需要一段时间改建。

而过了近两小时，他再次过来通知延迟摄影，也难怪一脸谢罪的表情。

“今天刚好没别的行程，”刚虽然也等得有点儿烦躁，但仍是出口宽慰。这也不是他一个人的错。

“啊，对了，可以看电视嘛？”

“您要看哪个频道？”工作人员急忙找出了遥控器，一边打开电视一边问，“需要我买杯咖啡给您吗？”大概因为刚没表现出不满，他露出了如释重负的表情，举止也自然了。

“不用了，我自己来就好。”刚回答，他要过了遥控器，按下了八号键，中午的新闻果然播报了光一的记者会，看他的目光专注地停在屏幕上，工作人员也就识相的告辞了。

博多的公演还会继续，不过长谷川奈月的位置不会找人代替，剧情和舞台设计都会进行修改。据开演已经没多少时间了，这么大规模的推倒重来，真是艰巨的考验，但他又觉得这倒符合光一的行事风格。

面对记者的提问，光一仍是一副毫不动摇的神情，明明这时候稍微露出一点软弱，也会立刻改变舆论的走向，偏偏他却永远以无懈可击的超人面孔示人。

这让刚不禁怀疑，那天晚上，迷糊中窝进他怀里，睡梦里也微蹙眉心，让人忍不住心生怜爱的光一是不是他的幻觉。可是光一的气息和淡淡的香味，分明还留在他的感官中间。

光一八爪鱼一样压在他身上，搞得他几乎呼吸困难，尽管舍不得推开对方，但用脚趾头想也知道早上醒来时，光一八成会觉得尴尬……他纠结到半夜才好不容易睡着，而幛子不比窗帘，根本不遮光，远不到旭日东升的时候，他就被外面的微光弄醒了。

光一仍睡得很沉，眉头却放松了，嘴角似乎还微微有些上翘。刚忍不住松了口气。

可是，半边身体已经麻痹了不说，眼睛也因为没睡好而微微刺痛，他有些心里不平衡地瞪了一会儿怀里那个呼呼大睡的人，先是小心翼翼把人挪回原位，才用手去戳对方的脸，“醒醒啊，我们去看日出！”

什么呀，不要去！这么说着光一，最终还是被自己拖起来，一脸不情愿地出门了。

“听说山顶的神社供奉着什么大蛇的神，在日出的时候去拜拜，就会招来好运。不过，所谓的日出，是太阳升到什么位置呢？”

顺着步道往上时，刚说起了从旅馆老板娘那里听来的传说，但光一却一路沉默着。

山并不高，但上到快一半时，路变得稍微陡峭了起来，路上堆积着还不知什么时候的落叶，走在上面咯吱作响，让人搞不清脚下的深浅。

刚不小心踩到了一块松动的石头，身体因此晃动了一下，脚踝也微微有些刺痛。虽然他确定不是扭到筋骨，但脸上不免还是露出痛苦的表情。

“你没事吧？”

原本神游太空般的光一突然变了脸色，立刻弯下腰伸手去摸他的脚踝，虽然他一脸关切的样子，但手上的动作却一点儿都不体贴，刚在他用力一捏之下，疼得差点儿想踢人。幸好我没有什么事，不然你这么用力，我就要变粉碎性骨折了！他在心里高喊，但说出来的话却是“没事，刚才只是没站稳，果然我们不该穿着皮鞋上山。”

光一站起来，递过来一个“你也知道啊”的眼神，手却伸了过来，轻轻牵住他的手，一脸别扭地问道，“还要再上吗？还是下山？”

光一的手有些干燥，却又带着清晨山林的潮气。牵手这样的事，明明在杂志编辑和饭的要求下做过无数次了，但此刻又不同，他们不需要表演给任何人看，光一的手却紧紧握住他的，掌心相对，很快就沾染上对方温度。

心跳有些加快，但同时，一种熟悉感自心底升腾，不是大脑，而更像是来自皮肤的记忆，他肯定自己曾和光一这样漫步在某个温暖潮湿的环境里，踩着触感更柔软的地面，阵风带来某种香甜的果香味道。

那是什么时候的事？

刚瞪着自己的手掌想，他到底遗失了多少记忆？其中又有多少是关于光一的？

他沉入自己的思绪，连敲门声都没有听到。直到刚才那位工作人员在外面高喊他的名字时，他才反应过来，把门打开后，对方先是一番致歉，然后告诉他录制要开始。

“好。”他应了一声，在关机前又回头看了一眼电视，不知道哪家媒体的记者在问最后一个问题，“有传言说你上星期去参加长谷川小姐的葬礼了，请问你和她有什么特殊的关系吗？”

摄像机的镜头立刻转向光一，他的表情一如既往的冷静，但刚却知道他动摇了。一瞬间他腰挺得太直，那是不自觉摆出的防备姿势。为什么？难道真如那个记者所言，两人关系匪浅？仅是这么猜测，刚就觉得一种说不清道不明的情绪在胸中盘旋，但他却抓不住。

“刚先生？有什么问题吗？”

负责剧本的工作人员突然开口问道，她一脸疑惑，还有一点点怯意，“如果安排有问题，现在还可以修改，正式录制时就要全程按这个流程……”

他没什么意见，其实应该说根本没听到她说话，定了定神，他挤出温和的笑意，“抱歉，我刚才走神了，你继续说吧。”

他知道自己已经心浮气躁，但仍是强迫自己静下心来，“……5，4，3……”他听着编导的倒计时，调整着自己的情绪，努力在听到“开始！”的信号时，做出完美的遇到同级生时的感怀表情。


	8. Chapter 8

电视台周末黄金剧场开播15周年的系列特别节目，邀请刚来录制的这一期主题是“难忘的荧幕情侣”。

当年他与浅井梨香共演的这部系列电视剧并不是严格意义上的爱情故事，但数据调查却显示，观众支持率相当高，甚至还有来自现今高中生的投票。

“你们的新节目差不多确定了，下面会也进入宣传期，这次只有你被邀请，但也是增加话题度的好机会。”虽然是来自经纪人的意见，但实际上刚自己有想见梨香一面的私心。

他和梨香不仅持续两年合作拍摄了系列电视剧，还是高中同学。尽管快有十年未见，但她并没有太多变化。只是由于是活跃在舞台上，给人相当沉稳和成熟的感觉，气势也比从前更强了。不过，大概因为录影时间一拖再拖，她初时有些不在状态。刚忍不住想，两人凑在一起时，还真是和这家电视台的布景犯冲。

当年电视剧最终章拍摄结束时，片场的大型布景在拆卸时发生了事故，站在附近刚和梨香被倒塌的部分砸伤。

根据事后经纪人的转述，在事故发生时，刚用身体护住了梨香，致使他头部受伤。虽然外伤并不严重，但却因此丧失了大部分记忆。

只有关于梨香的印象在脑中若隐若现，可刚却抓不住那虚无缥缈的画面。

但那时无论他还是梨香，作息都因为工作变得很不规律，同一部剧的拍摄也大多分开，在学校更不常碰面。就算看到了八卦杂志上那些似真似假的传闻，梨香去医院向他致谢时，刚也完全感受不出两人有什么特别的过往。

发现他失忆时，惊慌的经纪人清水几乎似乎是扑到床头按响了呼叫器，但一番检查后医生确定大脑并无异常，是外力造成的暂时性记忆障碍，并表示恢复日常生活后，记忆就会逐渐恢复。

也如医生所言，他很快就开始记起了很多人和事，关于清水的，团队成员的，电视台相关的工作人员，关系亲密的朋友准一等，他们都不再是一个个信息集合体，鲜明地在他大脑里立体起来。

这其中自然也包括梨香，不少在学校、片场发生的片段都在他脑中浮现。但刚困惑的是，在他偶尔的梦里，总会闪过默片一样的梨香的影像，梦里的梨香有着他熟悉的脸孔，但他又觉得那不是梨香……还会隐隐觉得，梨香并不像外表看起来那样柔弱，单薄的身形下隐藏着极有韧性的强大力量。

但这太过模糊和暧昧，刚甚至觉得脑中的梨香实际上是和某个抓不到实体的影像重叠了，这让他怀疑是不是连梨香本人都是个幻像。

眼前的梨香给了他答案，他脑内的海马体还在认真工作，那些现在还时不时浮现出的碎片，正重建他的记忆拼图。

“刚君成熟了。从前在片场，我和他打招呼，他总是很冷淡地点头，一副很拽的表情。明明在学校时，还抄过我的笔记。”

“这可不行啊，喜欢雅人和美优这对情侣组合的观众可要失望了。”

“……不对，不对，我得解释一下，梨香也是拿了别人的笔记和我一起抄。我还记得本子上写着远野还是什么的。”

随着节目录制的行进，三人的对话渐渐有了戏剧性。主持人又问梨香对哪场戏印象深刻。她作势想了一下才回答，是雅人在赛场上，被对手打伤失忆时，明明认不得美优了，却依然能从她身上感到熟悉。“那一段真的很浪漫。不过，现实里真的发生了，当事人大概不会这么觉得了。”

感觉么……说起来，当时与慌乱的经纪人和严阵以待的医生形成鲜明对比的是，刚异常冷静，既没有失控的情绪崩溃，也没有茫然失措的恐惧感。即使日后细细思索，他也想不出当时能如此泰然的原因。又或许是静立在那里的光一让他心头不可思议得涌起一股平和与宽慰，觉得以前也曾有过这样的瞬间。

可大脑又那么古怪，当记忆慢慢浮现后，那种熟悉和怀恋却再也感受不到了。就像刚刚梨香提到的往事，到底是因为青春期男生特有的对异性的害羞，还是在心底对她有什么特别的情感，刚都已无从得知了。

这不仅归为遗憾，缺失的部分没有东西可以填补，最后变成一个纯粹的空洞被弃之不用。偶尔冒出来的回忆反而变成了负担，让刚避之不及。他大脑似乎感受到了主人的心声，从某一刻开始，关于过去的情景就极少再现了。这不得不说让刚松了口气。

只是这样一来，原本就恢复缓慢的关于光一的记忆就更是几近停滞。前段时间他问自己的那个问题——到底是什么时候开始于光一拉开距离——或许答案他早已明白。返回工作场合，站在演播室前却恐惧得迈不开步，在他耳边轻声说“相信我”，让他感到无比安定的光一，刚却无法清晰记起关于他的一切，这让他生出难以启齿的羞愧，而在心底深处，他又想放任自己对他的依赖……

不管是工作上的伙伴还是私下里的朋友，都自然地与他产生了新的连结，只是光一成了那个唯一停留在过去的存在。


	9. Chapter 9

明天是公演的最后一天。这天晚上不知为何，剧院经理执意要约他出来吃晚饭。

地点定在离酒店不远的名叫小雪的料理店，光一到了以后才发现不止安田，还有个看不出年龄的女性背对着拉门坐在他对面。见光一进来，他立刻站了起来。

“光一先生你来了，我给你介绍一下，这位是浅井小姐。再接下来，就是她主演的舞台剧了。”

浅井？光一略一迟疑，那位女性已经转过头，对他颌首一笑。漆黑的秀发刚好垂过肩头，五官精致，直视他的那双眼睛平淡无波，尽管她没有半点咄咄逼人，却给人不可小觑的感觉。  
他并非没看过她的舞台。只是没想到，会在这种情况下见到浅井梨香。

还是少女偶像时代的她，在甜美外表下就隐约让人感觉到她坚毅性格。当年她宣布停止偶像活动，专心戏剧演出时嘲讽批评声不断，但这几年优秀作品频出，媒体又集体转变了风向，盛赞她的才华和努力。

“浅井小姐，好久不见。”

“光一先生也是，”梨香站起来和他握手，“去年公演时的花篮很漂亮，谢谢。”

安田嘴里说着“没想到两位早有往来啊”之类的客套话，把光一让到了自己旁边。对着梨香而坐，光一有些不自在，但又忍不住将目光停留在她身上。

看得出来，安田对梨香甚是推崇，梨香最近两年的舞台第一站也都选在博多，想来两人肯定关系交好。

“这时候勉强你出来，是因为之前浅井小姐有机会在帕拉丁剧院拜见了后台的情形，有很多有意思的见闻，我想光一先生一定有兴趣听听。”

能参观伦敦西区剧院后台的机会极为珍贵，虽与百老汇是不同的风格，那些传统的舞台机关仍能还让观众感到惊喜不已，光一虽对传统戏剧并不着迷，但那些舞台上的小秘密让他好奇。

梨香的介绍说明也非常专业，她能有今天的成绩，绝不是一时的运气。

话说到差不多时，安田招呼服务员上菜。光一和梨香都在健康管理中，安田也没给自己点什么油腻的菜，只是在征求了意见之后，点了三合日本酒。

话题也渐渐从舞台转到其他领域。

“前几天去电视台录节目时，见到了刚君。他说你们要主持一档户外约会节目了，还请一定要邀请我啊。”

梨香说完，光一怔住了，倒是安田立刻开口问播出了吗，在什么时候。梨香回答是这个周末。

原来刚已经见了她。难怪那天他在休息室欲言又止。刚有个坏习惯，当他想说什么，但又觉得难以启齿时，眼神就会不自觉游移。他的目光在自己身上停驻，又离开，来来回回几次之后，终于下决心开口时，电视台的工作人员却刚好敲门通知他们进场。

刚一脸悻悻地站起来出门，事后光一着急返回博多，也无法确定他到底想说什么。因为刚犹豫地提过记者会，他本以为他想问起长谷川奈月，但现在看来，他大概想问起梨香吧。

“我会和团队提案的。”他回答得有些恍惚，但声线稳定，让人听不出异常。

他们在这个话题上没太过纠缠，安田问了几句关于电视剧的内容的问题，梨香简要解答后，话题又转到了最近上映的一部低成本好莱坞电影上。

故事讲了来自英国的傲娇女孩和美国的落魄大叔，无意间在纽约接头相遇，尽管同是天涯沦落人，却在共同喜爱的音乐的支持下，重振旗鼓再次出发，踏上浪漫而激情旅程的故事。

“最好地方就是故事结局没有让两人就此坠入爱河，天长地久。看到他们几次接吻都没有成功，真是又替男女主角遗憾，又感慨编剧和导演安排太精妙。”

光一没看过这部电影，在DVD发行前也不打算看。但梨香和安田都极力推荐，“作为音乐人，你应该很有感触。”

“不过，音乐真的能如此传达内心么？格蕾塔可以在听了男友新歌后，就确信他出轨？”

这问题他无从回答，做音乐本就是为了传达，内心也罢，或纯粹想要给人带去愉悦，但若是如此轻易就将自己暴露得一览无余，那未免太过浅薄，很快被人腻烦。“至少我觉得，只是虚构……”

“以前，听过一个朋友写的一首歌。虽然我对音乐没天赋，但也感受得到，他在恋爱。好像是……”她含糊地哼了一段，“那个时候我就觉得，公司让我出唱片根本是最大的错误决定，比起来，我根本就是在唱卡拉OK。”

她没说出是谁，但光一知道那是刚的歌。尽管梨香音律不准，但他对那个旋律太过难忘，淡淡的忧伤又有着秘而不宣的甜蜜，诉说着少年的青涩恋情。工作人员曾问过刚要不要把这首歌收入专辑，但刚却拒绝了，理由是不成熟的歌不想唱给别人听。

但他却唱给了梨香……

光一又想起了在极其无意的情况下，听到清水语气急躁、不知和公司什么人在说“怎么会被人清楚拍到在片场接吻的照片，让我怎么处理！明明是这么懂事的孩子……”

刚，真的喜欢过梨香吧？不是八卦杂志上写过的猜测，而是梨香哼过那首歌。

筷子被碰落在桌上发出的响声打断了光一的思绪，对上梨香略显疑惑的目光，他回答道，“的确，很多人说过不愿意写词，因为不想暴露自己的内心。”


	10. Chapter 10

安静下来的剧院给人一种奇异的感觉，他说不清那到底是什么，只是忍不住放轻了脚步，怕惊扰到什么一样。

剧院门口挂着原色的巨型广告牌，上面印着光一照片的大海报还没撤下来，玄关也还有些写着“祝500场”之类留言的花篮摆在那里，刚看到靠近观众席入口处的一个上面写着清水的名字。  
光一果然还在里面。

刚第一次演舞台剧时，有前辈曾说过一句类似规则的话，“不观察观众的脸庞就无法做出令他们满意的作品”，不知道光一演出前是否也会在观察室看一眼观众席，或者观察舞台。

每次舞台结束几乎都是筋疲力尽，但光一肯定会在稍事休息后，回到剧场在靠近舞台的位置坐下……这也不知是他什么时候养成的习惯，两人的演出结束后，他也会坐在观众席，一言不发地盯着空荡荡的舞台，是审视自己刚才的表演，还是提醒自己站在舞台上的意义？

刚每次看着他因为沉重的呼吸而明显起伏的背部，都想上前去说些什么，但每一次也都只是等到他喘息渐渐平缓后，沉默地离开。

在刚看来，那光景寂寞异常。

把握着玫瑰花束的右手臂藏在身后，他想进门给光一一个惊喜。光一肯定不会想到他会在这个时候来剧场，但比起在千秋乐时上台在人前做戏，刚更想在此刻能拥有两人独享的空间。  
但才跨进观众席的入口，刚就发现清水也在里面，她和光一面对面站在一条通道上，不知在说什么。

什么重要的工作需要她留到这么晚？刚在犹豫是等她说完，还是进去顺道打个招呼，但清水刻意提高的声音已清晰地传进他的耳朵了。

“你能解释一下这是怎么回事吗?”

随着提问的声音，清水抬起拿着几张照片的左手，照片随着她的动作而微微晃动，在刚的距离看不清那上面的内容，但光一却只是撇了一眼就变了脸色。

他虽然洗过澡，换过了衣服，但精神依旧显得有些萎靡，这下变得更加苍白，他缓缓低下头，像是在组织语言来回应，双唇微弱地开合了几下。

清水没等他回答，又说了下去，但这次音量低了不少，语气也和缓了，“这次也就算了。但是，这些照片被送到我这里已经很久了，你该明白我为什么过了这么久才提吧？”

刚看到光一的嘴唇动了动，但声音微不可闻，以他的距离根本不可能听到。但以光一的脾气，大概除了道歉之类话，不会再说些什么了。那些照片，八成又是哪家无聊的八卦杂志的杰作。

“……上次发布会最后那个记者问的未经允许的问题，他还自以为会能有个让人意外的爆料，却没想到他的上司已经拿着筹码和我们社长来谈交换条件了。”

发布会？刚回想起前些日子的那场小风波，难道光一真的和那个叫什么月的女孩儿有什么瓜葛？这种猜测让他莫名地气闷。

清水的声音又响了起来，“这种在地下停车场拍到的照片，肯定是熟人透露的消息，到底是谁做的，社长心里有了大概的头绪，所以才会放你一马。不过，你在这圈子里多少年了，怎么还这么不小心？就算你让人留宿，但不懂得遮掩么？若不是对方有所算计，你以为能很容易收场？若媒体将这件事和那次事故联系在一起，你打算让我们如何应对？”

她停了下来，看了看光一越来越难看的脸色，似乎有些不忍心似地将语调放柔和了，“这件事就到此为止了，这两天好好休息吧。接下来，你和刚要忙上一段时间了……”

“这是我一个人的事，为什么要刚也要受牵连？”一直近乎沉默着的光一的声音陡然高了起来。

刚本来意识到自己在偷听别人对话，实在太过不礼貌，想要到入口外等着清水离开，但听到了自己的名字，便停住了左脚向后撤的动作。

“社长既然接受了对方的要求，自然就是件对你们都有好处的工作，何况接下来，他正好也有空档。”

经纪人的回答轻描淡写，接着，像是突然想起了什么，“我以为那时候他恰好失忆之后，你们就彻底疏远了，难道你还对他……”

清水应该还在说些什么，但突如其来的剧烈的头痛让刚无暇去关注她的声音，伴随着那像被铁锤重击一般令人难受的疼痛，他脑中快速闪过一个个奇异的画面，做梦一般令人难以置信。

持续的抽痛让他的泪水涌了出来，刚用手扶住额头，手中的花束掉落在地上发出的声响，惊动了正在交谈的两人。

“刚？”

惊慌、疑惑的声音交替响起，刚的眼前一阵阵发黑，模糊的视线里似乎光一正向自己跑来，他突然有些恍惚，仿佛回到多年前电视台临时搭建的古堡大厅，在几声惊叫声中，他和梨香背后的一整块墙壁连同上面的装饰物倒塌下来，像极了他们杀青前拍摄的那一幕关于地震的场景。

他一只手遮住头部，抱着梨香扑向安全的位置，混乱的脚步声响起，应该是有工作人员跑过来了，就在他打算松口气的时候，倒塌部分撕扯开的一块碎片紧跟着掉落下来……

啊……对了，那个瞬间他似乎看到光一煞白着一张脸，嘴里喊了句什么，但头部不知被什么砸中的痛楚让他的意识很快就陷入了黑暗。

原来，那不是错觉。

头疼得站立不稳，他摇晃着向地上倒去，接住他的却不是冰冷坚硬的地面，而是柔软的人体，头顶上方传来光一呼唤他名字的声音，那声音焦灼又脆弱。他想说点儿什么，比如“我没事”之类的，但嘴唇颤抖着发不出声。

这时候，他又听到经纪人急促的鞋跟敲击地面的声音由远至近，“坚持一下，我已经叫了救护车。”

不行，坚持不住了！他脑中已经一片混沌了，就在意识开始抽离时，一直存在于他梦境中的那个关于梨香的幻象开始渐渐分解，逐渐形成了两个清晰的人影。

他曾和那个笑起来清浅、纯净，又温柔得要命的男孩如此亲密么？

那他到底经历了什么才会变成现在这个万年面瘫的样子啊？刚在昏迷前的一刻不合时宜地想到了这个问题……


	11. Chapter 11

刚意识到自己在做梦。

但太过清晰的色彩和情景又让他怀疑,自己是真的回到了十多年前，在电视台与光一第一次见面的时刻。

在一个秋日的下午，他跟着母亲在与社长约定的时间地点，见到了那个没有血缘关系，但千百年前或许有个共同祖先的男孩。

如今若是问刚，为何进入演艺界，他一般会回答因为母亲和姐姐喜欢唐泽寿明和福山雅治，所以在事务所甄选时寄出了申请表，希望有朝一日他们能够在电视剧上合作。“但让她们失望了，我至今没有和他们合作的机会。”有时他还会加上这句结尾。

但实际上只有他自己知道，虽然事务所对他很满意，希望能够和他签约时，他母亲却并不那么积极了，或许是在犹豫十三四岁的儿子就这样跨入成年人的世界是否太过残酷了。

“刚，若是不愿意，我会帮你拒绝的。”在走进TBS电视台的大门前，她还对刚这样叮嘱过。

她不知道刚其实正在心里想着，凭什么仅仅因为都姓堂本，他就要和一个完全陌生的人来分享自己的前途呢？这种麻烦的事，还是不要了吧。

然而在相见的一刹那，一切都改变了。

那天是一个晴天，阳光暖洋洋地照进位于大楼高层的休息室。刚和母亲早到了，就在他坐在沙发上，被阳光照得快睡着时，只有一面之缘的社长亲自带着一个和自己年纪相仿，却显得比自己持重的男孩走过来。

刚和母亲站起来行礼，虽然心怀敌意，但又忍不住好奇地打量着另一个堂本——从他的角度看过去，阳光温柔地勾勒出男孩清秀的脸庞，并在他面颊投上一片漂亮的金色阴影，第一次他想要用美来形容一个同性。

就在他失神的一瞬间，对方已经伸出手来，没有笑容，但眼睛却弯了弯，“你好，我是堂本光一。”

“……我是堂本刚。请多关照。”刚也没笑，那一刻，他仿佛被什么东西触动得忘记了微笑。

而当年那个头发还算茂盛的社长则笑眯眯地说，“以后你们就是同伴了，好好相处啊。”人精一样的人物，瞬间就看出了刚的决意。

有年轻的女性Staff过来问他们要不要喝点饮料，并说一会儿去参观演播厅时，既不能喝水也不能讲话。刚要了橙汁，然后顺势和她问起各种电视台的八卦消息，并很快与她变成了交换名字和电话号码的关系。但光一却在要了可乐之后，沉静的坐在那里，偶尔跟着他们的话题，露出一个极浅的微笑。

早些年的访谈，经常有人问他对“相方”的第一印象，他总回答说“大概是乖宝宝，但对人冷淡，还不知道整天在想什么……”但熟识之后又会发现，他那褪去那冷淡之后的温柔笑颜。

“光一，为什么感觉你看起来比我温柔？”

在他们的照片开始登上杂志时，刚对着那张小小的照片抱怨，光一抬起头不紧不慢地回答，“因为我近视。”

其实摄影师和杂志编辑都一直称赞他擅长拍照，但小时候争强好胜的心思就是，一旦心里觉得对方比自己好，便会忍不住想知道他用了什么秘诀。这回答让刚一直语塞。但随着这个回答，光一对他露出刚刚被他称为“温柔”的浅笑，嘴角微微翘起，形成一条优美的弧线，不是对着镜子练出来的刻意表情，眼底带着真正的笑意。

对此，词典里有个专门的词汇，莞尔。

老实说，由于少年时代太过忙碌，他对于成长过程的认知是有些模糊的，那些日子除了工作，只有光一，明明那么重要却被他遗忘的光一。

第一次在电视上录完一场40分钟的节目，和那些他原本只在电视上看到过的人一起玩文字接龙游戏，既要反应迅速，还要有戏剧效果，他紧张得手足无措，就在他想要抓住点儿什么的时候，他感觉光一把手伸了过来，那只手和自己一样冰凉，而且微微渗着冷汗，其实毫无安慰效果，可他的心跳却慢慢平缓了，头脑也渐渐清醒。

拍摄结束后，跟着他们的Staff称赞地说，没想到你们这么镇定，看不出是初出茅庐时，刚却没有任何得意的心情，光一那只手，被他抓出深深的几道红痕。

……一起登上舞台，直面观众；一起饰演电视剧里的重要角色，被导演骂个狗血淋头，一起……刚脑中的画面快速变幻，那些似是而非的印象终于变成了实体，曾经缺失的拼图正嵌进它们原本该存在的地方，一种令人怀念的情感在身体里涌动，渐渐填满了他曾以为会永远缺失的空洞。

那些日子当然说不上称心如意，忍不住掉眼泪的情况大概一时也数不过来，但和光一在一起就会安心，反正最坏的结果也有人和你一起承担，这就是组合的好处。

但他对光一的情感又没这么简单……

身体对于真实世界的感知变得清晰起来，手边传来人体的温度。是光一吗？他思索这个问题的同时，意识渐渐清醒。

头疼的症状差不多消失了，但疲惫却仍留在身上，到底是疼痛消耗了他太多体力，还是一下子回忆起那么多年的往事让他一时难以承受？

他睁开眼睛，看到光一趴在他床边熟睡，柔软的发丝挡住了他全部的表情，右手轻轻握着他的手，这曾是他们成长过程中自然形成的习惯，没有过多的言辞，无论是迷茫，还是难过，或是害怕的时候，轻轻交握的双手就是最好的安慰。


	12. Chapter 12

刚想轻轻把手抽出来，但光一握着他的力道比想象要大。他不得不用另一只手帮忙，稍微掰开了他的手指。似乎在梦中也同样感受到了他的动作，光一的手指也微微动了动，却没有醒过来。

他把光一抱到床上。这微微扭曲又让人难于用力的睡姿，让刚的动作完全没法轻柔。他听到光一发出模糊的梦呓，但头接触到柔软的枕头后，呼吸又变得平缓了。

透过窗帘射入房间的微弱路灯暖色光线中，那张卸去妆点的脸毫无遮掩，仍像精雕细琢的白玉般细致。光一睡着时很安静，棱角分明的脸孔没有一丝松懈。以前一起录制节目的某位搞笑艺人曾眉飞色舞地说过，所谓美女不仅是光有脸蛋和身材，或是时刻露出可爱的笑容，而是要在熟睡这种无意识的状态下仍保持美感。

“盯着人家的睡脸流口水，你已经是变态级别了。”

当时，在主持人的吐槽中所有人都笑了。刚自然也没有盯着别人睡觉的癖好，不过此刻这个奇异的论调却又突然闪现在脑中。这句话永远说不出口，但大概光一就有着他说的这种美吧。

床头的电子钟刚好到了一个整点，液晶表面的光点儿突然地闪动了一下。离天亮还有一段时间。他并没有昏睡太久，但看着眼前明显比前一阵消瘦了的男人，却有种时间过去了很久的感觉。大概是记忆突然变化的微妙后遗症，几小时前才见过的脸，却有几分恍惚和陌生。

同时，久违的心灵安宁感也随即涌起。这个人才刚结束近一个月的公演，若不是他昨天的突然袭击，本也不用留在医院陪伴自己。思及此，刚有些不安和心疼。但满足、喜悦，还有各种说不出的情绪混杂在一起向他袭来。或许人就是种心地恶劣的生物，不自觉地因为确定了“拥有”而满足。

不过，拥有……他真的如此肯定么，刚扯动了一下嘴角，思绪还来不及向前进展，光一温热的身体就贴了过来。明明那么讨厌与人身体接触，睡着时倒像得了皮肤饥渴症。不舍得将人推开，鬼使神差地伸手轻轻拂过他的脸颊，指尖传来对方皮肤的触感和温度。过了可以肆无忌惮的青少年期，这样的举动就显得过于暧昧了。一旦跨过成年那道门槛，就意味着承担更多责任。对于十几岁就开始工作的他们来说，与其说深刻感受到这个，倒不如说是失去了可以随意亲昵的自由。

不过这么想的大概只有自己。

很多年前他们到静冈县出外景，进行持续两天的拍摄。好像是临近黄金周假期，电视台以犒劳工作人员为由，给他们定了当地一家有名的温泉酒店。

天然温泉缓解了一天的压力。讨厌高温的光一虽然被自己拖进了水池，但几乎一直坐在石块上乘凉。

“你别干坐着啊，帮我擦背，”他故意撒娇，对方却顺从地接过毛巾，一下一下地在他背上刷过。那忽轻忽重的动作算不上舒适，某种意义上他真是不擅长照顾他人，倒不是没有那个意愿，而是缺少技巧。

很快刚就厌倦了。转过身，抢过光一手里的毛巾说，“还是我来吧，让你知道什么才叫服务。”他熟练的动作，让原本还有些抗拒的人也不自觉地眯起眼睛享受。

光一的肩宽且平，是非常适合撑起西装的骨架。但赤裸时却把他的身体反衬得异常纤细，背后的蝴蝶骨夸张地突出着，他停下来，好奇地用手去摸。在温泉蒸汽作用下，那片皮肤细腻柔滑。一开始，他只是带着单纯的探究之意，但很快却变了味儿。大脑几乎一片空白，不知道在想些什么，只有自手掌的神经末梢经传递至大脑神经中枢的触感异常鲜明。

手碰到对方胸前的突起时，他猛然清醒了过来。那一刻，他清楚地意识到自己在做什么。这和他们小时候在床上滚来滚去，挠对方痒痒的玩笑不同，触碰带着更多未知而复杂的情感，在他有着明确认知以前，对光一抱有的情感就已超越了安全区域。

一个组合的搭档，自小一起长大的伙伴，共同进退的同盟者，刚当然明白自己期盼的那种情感和这些都不同。他们可以按照事务所的策划，将兄弟、又或是饭所期待的“搭档爱”的含混而模糊，表现得淋漓尽致，可得到真情实感却完全不同。

光一的表情像当头浇下一盆冰水般让他陡然冷透，慌乱地收回手臂，说着事后怎么都想不起来的借口逃离了现场，连个像样的解释和道歉都没留下。

差劲透了，他想着。窗外投射进来的光线开始变化，所谓的日出原来不是一个缓慢的、逐渐明亮的过程，前一刻还是灰色的昏暗，转瞬间橙色的亮光就照进眼中。光一浓密的睫毛像蝴蝶扇动着翅膀一般规律地颤动着。他要醒了， 做出这一判断的刚急忙收回手，拉开了两人的距离。

故意将脸转向相反的方向，窗外的光线变了又变，最终变成了平时日人们惯常感受到的样子，身边的人动了动，衣物和寝具摩擦发出了“悉索”声。

“刚，你醒了？还觉得不舒服吗？”

感觉说这话的人猛然坐了起来，似乎还没发现自己在睡眠中被挪动了，最先在意的是他的状况。转过头，他还没来得及答话，光一的手就伸了过来，似乎想放在他额头上试试体温。但刚几分钟前还想着那件令人难堪的往事，不自觉地向后缩了一下。感受到他的躲闪，光一怔了一下，便放下了手臂。

不要对着我，做出这样让人误会的表情……刚看着光一垂下睫毛的动作，在心底发出无奈的呻吟。


	13. Chapter 13

进入9月，东京接连迎接了两三场台风，不是正面的相遇，只是擦身而过，但持续的降雨令人情绪低落。或许是因为这样，刚在开门的瞬间，露出了十分讶异的表情。

“准一？”

“不欢迎？”他摘下帽子，故意反问。

“怎么会，快进来，”刚向后退了两步，“只是没想到是你。不是在拍电影么？”

“上周杀青了，前辈太不关心我的行程了吧。”

“抱歉，上周我相方也迎来了千秋乐。”

“我真后悔冒雨来探望你，”准一好不容易忍住了翻白眼的冲动，把帽子和车钥匙放在墙边的柜子上，然后熟门熟路地窝进起居室的沙发，看着刚坐在一边摆弄茶具，不一会儿茶香便充斥了整个空间。刚把茶杯放在矮桌上，在另一边的沙发上坐了下来。“你是听说我被送到医院了？

准一“嗯”了一声，他本来也不确定这消息的准确性，但恰好有时间，便忍不住前来探望。但对方的气色看上去没什么大碍，“不过，看你挺精神的。”

“担心我就直说，”刚笑了起来，“其实也没事儿，就是记忆好像突然恢复了。”端起茶杯，低头喝茶的动作，让他的表情变得有些模糊。

“哎，全部？”

关于这个话题，他们并没太多的交谈。刚不是一个喜欢向别人倾诉负面情绪的人。准一也只听他无意间提过一次，曾经关系很好的Staff想要拍他肩时，他下意识地躲开了。对方当然知道他受伤的事，以为是怕碰到伤口，反而向他道了歉。但他却觉得很愧疚。虽然经纪人和光一能提醒他对方的名字和身份，他却无法判断与他的亲密程度。准一猜测类似的事情也发生了不止一次，对他这样心思敏感细腻的人来说，想必那是一段相当艰难的经历。

“大概算是吧。”刚点了点头。

以前他清晰记起准一时，兴奋得半夜两点冲进他房间。但此刻的表现却完全不是那么回事，倒像是因此带来了什么烦恼。

“你不高兴？不会是想起什么情债了吧？”

他只想开个玩笑，但刚一脸沉痛地回答，“我要说是呢？”

“……你说真的？”准一谨慎地问道，鉴于对方有着不时打趣他为乐的前科，他不打算轻易上当。果然，他下一秒就换上另一幅表情，“骗你的，想起了光一的事。原来以前，我们那么亲密呐。”

这次说的像是真的。但准一仍觉得这件事很不科学。“而且，你们是一直都很‘亲密’！”

记得在意外发生后不久，他们曾经一起参演过一档节目。当时，剧本上提示有这样一个游戏环节，参与者要猜出同组成员喜欢哪些料理。刚跑来自己的休息室，问了好多关于他个人口味和喜好的问题。还说万一都猜错了，就实在太失礼了。可能是工作人员的错误暗示，他似乎以为他们两个会分为一组。

但正式录制时，刚却是和光一同组。准一有些替他担心，但真的到了游戏环节，他的回答却没有一次错误，让他不禁怀疑“忘记了全世界也不会忘记你”的浪漫，是不是真在现实中发生了。

刚大概没想到他还记得这件事，愣了一会儿才回答，“……我只是留意过他的访谈。谁想到他说的都是真话。”因为怎么都想不起来，他只好找来各种报道翻看。虽说没能如愿回忆起太多的事，但他若是有心，肯定能在维基百科上创建出最全的“堂本光一”词条，保证事无巨细。

这是什么值得骄傲的事，准一嗤之以鼻，“直接问不就好了。对我开得了口，对光一前辈怎么反而不行？”

“对啊，为什么呢。”刚露出似笑非笑的暧昧表情。但明显不想继续这个话题。

因为一直是独立活动，准一并不太明白身处组合中间是种什么感受，又或许两人之间除了私交外，还有微妙的利益关系，这导致有些话反而更难启齿。不过偶尔他又觉得，两人之间的关系远非外人所能定义的那般简单。

那还是他刚刚进入事务所时的事。那天准一难得拍戏到很晚，出门时遇上了同样晚归的刚。两人结伴返回宿舍。他虽然满脸倦色，但仍打起精神和他寒暄。尽管他们变成好友后，准一就不太能享受到这份体贴了。

走出电梯时，准一走在前面，但左脚才跨出轿厢他就愣住了。两人的房间前面站着一个人，靠在门边的墙上，抱着手持游戏机，不知在专注地玩什么。脚边还放着学生用书包。听到了动静，那个人突然抬起了头。

“啊！”准一看清对方的相貌时，惊讶地叫出声，听到他的声音，刚从他身后探出半个身子问，“怎么了？”

是光一？今天不是周末吧？他还没把疑问说出口，刚就突然跨过他冲到门边。

“你怎么来了？”

“不是你打电话说，想见我吗？”

“笨蛋，这种话你怎么能当真，我只是随便说说的，你明天没有工作吗？上学怎么办？”

“那，是我想见你不行吗？”

“光一！”

刚的声音开始有了微妙的鼻音，他突然张开手臂，对着那个比他略高一点的男孩扑了个满怀，因为猝不及防，被他抱住脖子的人发出了轻微的闷哼，接着就把双臂环在了刚的腰上。  
“你怎么不进门？钥匙呢？”

“忘了。你不是说同住的人会在吗？”

“嗯，真是不巧！”

他们似乎都忘了还有另一个人在场。而准一也只是愣愣地站在电梯边，一句话也没说出口。看着刚打开门，把光一推进门，门又自然合上后，他才走过去。顺便捡起了光一落在地上的书包。

才踏进房间，就看到刚迎面冲了过来，看到准一递上来的东西，似乎有些不好意思地用手摸了摸鼻尖。接着他又低声道了歉，说刚才不好意思，一起回家，却把你关在门外了。

他们后来应该还说了些什么，但准一已经记不清楚了。只是记得自己从心底涌起强烈而莫名的感觉——不该看到这一幕！他不懂为何会生出这样的想法，甚至有某种撞破他人隐私的慌乱感。

即使现在，他也能清晰回忆起当时那种明明想移开视线，却又忍不住盯着两人看的情景……真是糟透了！他被自己突如其来的念头吓住了，抬头看向一脸若有所思的刚，准一想着，即使我问出口，他也不会坦率回答吧。


	14. Chapter 14

短短几天没见，刚又换了发型，之前快留到脖子的中长发彻底剪短了，鬓角也被撮掉，只剩下青色的印子。应该是为了配合这个造型，服装风格也变成了一身黑灰搭配的极简look。

造型师正用临时的染发剂给他做最后的挑染效果，栗色上点缀着些许暗金，给他增加了几分开朗、灵动的色彩。

看到他，刚笑到露齿地打招呼，“光一，早！”

平日里他们的相处没这么热络，一旁的造型师也露出了惊讶的神色，但她掩饰得很好，也立刻对他说了“ 早上好 ”。

他回应了一声，又问刚，“你怎么这么早？”他特意提前了一段时间出门，没想到平时基本踩点儿的人，今天竟早早做好了准备。

“昨天就过来了，和小准一起”，刚站了起来，对造型师道了谢，小跑着停到他面前，“你看企划了吧？他会作为我的特邀嘉宾出场。”

刚轻快的语气让他没来由地不安，关于工作的讨论，他们向来公事公办，像今天这样显出雀跃的刚让他觉得有几分陌生。但若是时间倒流回很久以前，光一又会觉得他们本该如此相处。不过，对于轻易就涌起这一念头的自己，他感到几分厌恶。

“你身体……没问题了吧？”他们确认完行程表后，光一还是忍不住问出口。刚看上去很精神，但有时候化妆品的掩盖能力超乎人们的想象。

“嗯，好得很。”刚点了点头，接着又语带歉意地说，“本来想去帮你庆贺的，反而惹了麻烦。”

“没什么……那束玫瑰很香。谢谢。”

刚听完歪过头，挑了挑眉，但想说的话还来不及开口，就被突然插入的女声被打断了。“两位，早上好！”

他们都在电话里听过这位制作人助理的声音。不过，虽说是助理，但她独立执导的影片年初时才获得了一项重要的奖项。只能说，制片人是更加杰出的人物。

难怪清水说这是有利可图的工作。

这档名为《Walking & Talking》的节目虽然才开播一年有余，但担任制作人的，是如今中坚力量代表的电影导演，往期嘉宾也都是各行业中举足轻重的人物。近期电视台方面的意见是希望多增加当红的偶像明星曝光。而他们两个则成了这份新名单上重点的争取对象之一。

“北村女士，早上好！”两人也还礼问好。

北村里子五官和轮廓都并不分明，但让人无法忽视她的存在。她说话声音不高，语速也慢，却有种奇异的威慑力，而且表达也不像大多女性那样感性十足，非常言简意赅，条理分明，针对描述性的内容，不太会用“感觉”这样的字眼儿，而是明确的指示。看来是个非常重视效率的人，这让光一感到几分轻松。

在确定了拍摄的各项细节后，北村再次客气地表达了对合作的期待和感谢，又似是无意地说，“太好了，出版社的椎名先生自告奋勇地说去邀请两位参演节目时，我也没想到能这么快就可以实现。”  
原来照片是这么回事……光一说不清此刻他气恼的是明明可以光明正大，却要搞小动作的椎名，还是让人抓住把柄、还牵连无辜的刚的自己。

他无意识地朝刚看去，他正诚意满满地对北村说，“这是我们的荣幸，能参演自己亲手策划的节目的机会太难得，何况还不需要背诵台本。”

《Walking & Talking》的最大特色就是每期的内容由参演嘉宾自行策划，而且拍摄纪实影片出身的制作人宁愿每次都花大量的时间在后期制作上，也不愿让嘉宾对着设定好的情节“照本宣科”。  
他们之前主持或参演的大多是棚内节目，不过即将开播的冠名节目是户外综艺。权当是预热，这次企划也确定了京都庭院巡游的内容。

拍摄兵分两路，各自邀请嘉宾一同游览。刚本身对此十分精通，于是请了当下人气正旺的少女组合成员作为搭档。光一这方面知识有限，则是邀请了对历史较为熟悉的同年代的女演员，他们早年搭档演过电视剧，还能适当加入些叙旧话题。同时，他们还追加了几位可以顺便客串一下的好友。内容的丰富程度，让制作方大为赞赏他们的专业。

光一与女伴碰面的地方是高台寺附近的一家老牌的料理亭。她穿了一身素面和服，但搭配了艳丽的和服带。虽然之前一起拍摄过电视剧，但因为种种原因，两人私下里并没太多交流。他说出“爱理莎，好久不见”后，不免感到涩然。

“说起来，快十年了吧？”对方也不知是已经进入了拍摄状态，还是作为女演员常年积累的本能，非常自然地接起了话。

其实她和刚也共演过，但那时他也没比自己强到哪里去。那段时间，他曾无意中听到刚在浴室里悄悄练习用于寒暄的台词，不过他本人坚决声称是他听错了。爱理莎听完一脸惊讶，“我本来以为刚先生是很难相处的人呢，因为他直到庆功宴的时候，都没和我说过几句话，而且，打招呼的话居然是对我说‘初次见面’。”

现在听到刚的这个大笑话，仍让光一忍俊不禁。他笑着否认，“这大概是青春期男生的群体性癔病。”

那时候，为什么就不能好好地对喜欢的人说出“喜欢”呢？


	15. Chapter 15

客串的嘉宾大多是隔天才能到，所以这天的拍摄早早结束了。摄制组驻扎在一间类似民俗的旅馆，回廊式的建筑中间是设计细致的庭院，打开房间内侧的门，能看到刻意修剪过的低矮树木和庭院中心水池相互呼应，形成某种幽玄的氛围。刚在一进来的时候说了句“有点儿像光净院”。

东京已经有些渐凉了，但京都仍是残暑，空气里有着明显的潮湿。没有睡意，光一扯了扯浴衣的领子，望着那一泓小小的池水出神。

刚在拍摄结束后不久就消失不见了。所以晚饭前Staff过来问他是否要一起聚聚的时候，他也只好答应。

和式的大厅可能让大家想起了学生时代的合宿，三方的工作人员迅速卸下防备，觥筹交错间大有合而为一之势。直到现在这个时间，吵闹声仍隐隐约约传进他的耳朵——这样下去，明天的拍摄不要紧么。

“光一，你在吗？”

随着轻轻的敲门声，刚微微提高的声音也接着响了起来，“我能进来吗？”

“来吧，”把拽开的领口稍微紧了紧，他转了个方向。

刚还穿着外出的衣服，鼻梁上架着一副平光眼镜，应该是才回来。站在门口没动，像是有些犹豫地开口问，“要睡了吗？”

“没有，还早呢。”

对方“嗯”了一声，有些磨蹭地走过来。他卸了妆，肤色显得更白了，但是不病态，早上说全好了应该不是托词。不过，看他眼中微微犹疑的神色，应该不是公事。

他觉得嗓子有些发痒，抬手掩住嘴咳嗽了一声。

“想吐？”刚在他面前坐了下来，倾过身，有些担忧地看着他。

“没喝那么多，”他摇了摇头，“味道很大？”

“别在意，”刚往后撤了些距离，“反正我也喝了。”

听他这么一说，光一才察觉到刚身上有着淡淡的酒味。他刚刚出去是赴约了？但是，愿意陪她喝酒，该是相当亲密的关系吧。

刚倒也不是酒量不好，只是喝得急了就会有点儿过敏反应，所以才给人完全不能饮酒的印象。可是，常人的速度对他来说都是“特急”程度，长濑曾经和他去过一次Club，被“折磨”得差点儿以此为契机戒酒。

是看穿了他在想什么吗？刚主动说道，“和小准一起。”

“呵，也就他愿意舍命陪君子。”

“怎么一直对他有意见？”

“你明知道没有……”

刚不是来闲聊的，但他也不愿主动提起，便顺着他的话头有一搭无一搭地继续。

说起来，上一次漫无目的的聊天是什么时候？在那个已经记不得名字的温泉旅馆？不对，那时候他也是百般提防，以防自己说出什么令人后悔的话语。

那现在呢，他放松了么……

“光一……”刚突然挺直了背，像是终于打算进入正题，他露出了些许严肃的神色，“如果我不问长谷川奈月的事，你是不是要一直心怀愧疚？”

“什么？”

“你知道我听到了吧，”刚用的是肯定句，“不过，事先说好，这个工作很有趣，和休息差不多，你别那么紧张。”

“我哪有？我才……”光一想也没想地开口否认，但对上刚的眼神，后面半句话变得艰难了起来。

“……我能问问吗？”刚平静地望着他，也不知是有着他一定会说的极度自信，还是故作镇定。可他也的确从很久以前开始，就从未赢过这双漆黑深邃，柔情似水的眼眸。

“我……”他说得出拒绝的话吗？刚曾经改了行程去找他，眼下还被拖来“还人情”，换做谁都想知道理由，只是……

到这个年纪，谁也不是什么纯情少年。刚的话，也不会总是孤身一人。但他仍是不想和刚说起相互的风流事。就好像一旦说出来，有什么东西便再也回不来了一样。

开口的时候，不知是恐惧还是觉得羞耻，他的声音微微发颤，但很快又变得平稳了。对面的刚始终保持着一副毫无评判之意的态度，但要说不为所动，那渐渐抿起的嘴唇又算什么？

沉默让光一心慌，他想错开直视着刚的眼神，但自尊心又不允许他这么做，两人的视线就在空气中保持着胶着状态。

最后是刚先垂下了眼睛，“比起那些只想利用她的人，长谷川小姐更愿意被你这样记住吧。”

“什么呀，不要说这么不负责任的话……”

“我不是安慰你，”刚突然握了一下他的手，“长谷川小姐因为你的表演开始跳舞，你为她找到了梦想不是吗？比起我，应该是你更了解她吧，我想她的希望一定不会是你终日后悔……站在舞台上跳让她震惊的舞步吧，我想她会更高兴的。”

刚刻意压低的声音有着令人惊讶的说服力，甚至让他觉得奈月或许就是这样希望的，然而……

“说什么不是安慰，还不是我们的一厢情愿。”

“你啊，”刚像是叹了口气，手抚上了他的后颈，没感受到他的拒绝一样，更用力地把他抱进怀里，“不用这么苛责自己，偶尔也做个利己主义者如何？”


	16. Chapter 16

醒来的时候身边早没了温度……刚在床上翻了个身，看到光一早已经收拾妥当。

他正襟危坐时，整个人就会一下子变得冷峭起来。虽说人人都会准备几副用于示人的面具，但像光一这般全副武装却也少见。

明明不久前还和自己贴在一起同床共枕，现在却是生人勿进的架势，就算熟悉了他这习惯，偶尔仍会觉得有些难以接受。

但刚也不打算说出来，起身整好了衣服便要离开。走到门口，像是想起了什么，又绕回到矮桌，从烟盒里抽了两支烟出来，扬了扬手说，“万一在走廊看到人，我会说因为太困，来借这个。”他不吸烟，却也不是不会，这个理由不算太刻意。

“……谢谢。”

打开门的时候，光一在他背后低声说道。说这话时，他周身的氛围又变得柔和起来。

刚暗自笑了，回过头说道，“对我，别这么见外……今后也是。”

但没等对方有所回应，就推开门走了出去，再这样磨蹭下去，他说不准又要干出什么多余的事。

何况他也不想太快打破与光一之间惯有的平衡。更不会天真地认为告诉光一自己想起来了，两人就会变回当年两小无猜的状态。

不过，两人合力造成的结果，现在由他独自努力破冰还真是过分……刚又笑了起来，自言自语道，“你总不能指望那家伙主动吧。”

可能昨晚大家睡得都晚，现在整间旅馆很安静。那两支烟没派上用场，被他直接丢在了房间的桌上。洗了澡，换过衣服后，事务所的Staff正好来叫他起床。开门前，他用脚胡乱踢了踢床铺，让它看起来不要过于平整。

今天的拍摄要紧张得多，造型师手下的动作都加快了速度，节目组的负责人则趁着这个时间做拍摄说明。虽然让人感觉慌乱，却也成功让他不再满脑子塞满光一。

集合的地点就在旅馆后门，两组工作人员还在互相对着工作流程，他靠在墙边想，光一是不是又在散发低气压了？抬头却看到梨香面带浅笑在他面前站定，他不禁吃惊地问道，“哎？梨香和我一组吗？”

“你不看策划书嘛？”

刚一时语塞，他知道节目邀请了她，但Staff告诉他，这是光一的提案，他自然认为是光一想让她做嘉宾，就没有仔细听下去。

结果却是和自己搭档？他到底在想什么？

看他没说话，她又接着问道，“那就是不欢迎我？”不过，语气里倒没半点儿生气的意思。

“怎么会。”他这次回答得飞快。

拍摄还没开始，梨香表现得很放松，和上次电视台录节目的状态完全不同，语气和神态都还与刚的记忆中的极为相似。

初识的时候，他的确对看起来甜美可人的梨香有些敬而远之。不过后来因为拍摄中的一次意外，两人却真正成了朋友。

大概是电视剧拍摄到第二部的时候。自然光线怎么都达不到效果，但受剧情所限，又没法人工补光，他们被迫在现场待机，等着天气条件转好。长时间的沉默，对青少年来说实在太过压抑，且让人没理由的心浮气躁，最后刚硬是挤出了一句，“浅井君也喜欢舞台剧吗？”

当时梨香在翻一本关于某古典戏剧的书，但看得相当潦草，身边有“陌生人”，同样让她感到紧张。

“嗯，”梨香有点儿惊讶，但态度从容地回答，“比起在家看电视，我更喜欢去剧场。”

“我家光一也喜欢舞台，他老是跟经纪人说，想演舞台剧呢。”

梨香笑了起来，“你家光一？”

刚这才发现自己一直这样表达，因为没人特别指出来过，他也从未察觉。被她一提醒，他有点儿不好意思地摸了摸头，“好像习惯了”。

“那你呢？”

“我啊，还是更喜欢唱歌吧……”

“嗯，希望有机会听到刚君的歌。”

“你要是去演舞台剧了，我也会捧场。”

当时他们大约十八九岁，正是满眼不确定，却又尝试认真思考将来的年纪，偶尔会想事务所安排的道路是否正确，偶尔又会犹豫自己是否有能力去做想做的事情。

第一次和光一以外的人分享这些秘密，他和梨香因此变得亲近了。虽然刚也从经纪人那里听说两人在片场的照片上了八卦周刊志，但无论是他还是梨香，都只把这些当作拍摄间隙的调剂品，对着那些子虚乌有的报道笑到停不下来。

明明就是三流小说家都不会写出来的情节，难不成光一相信了？再者，已经过去快10年了，怎么看，两人也不可能“旧情复燃”……还是自己想多了吧？光一应该只是考虑了节目效果。

刚收敛心神，再次开口道，“没有仔细看策划书真是很抱歉，不过我很想和你一起……啊，你在看什么？”说到一半，他才发现对方微偏着头，看向自己斜后方。

“没什么，”梨香稍微转了个方向，“觉得那边的屋檐好像挺细致的。”

“是吗？”他有点儿好奇地也想回头看看，但梨香却突然凑近了他，在耳边低声说道，“呐，刚君！拍摄结束后，帮我问问你家的光一先生，这算什么试探’情敌’的新招数吗？”


	17. Chapter 17

灯光下，对方因为咬着红茶茶包而变得有些扭曲的脸，看着有几分滑稽。不过，因为已经吃过止疼药，脸色也恢复正常了。

看看时间，光一走过去把原本敷在刚脸上的冰毛巾拿下来，又换上了新的。他做完这个动作，刚突然睁开了眼睛，“抱歉，真是麻烦你了……”

因为嘴里塞着东西，他的声音含含糊糊的。

“行了，你别说话了。现在好点儿了吗？”

“嗯，药效已经发作了……”

他们从上午开始在某山谷拍摄节目，拍摄团队和嘉宾协商的内容是野外露营。倒是相当符合20岁出头的年轻人的兴趣，乐队成员都“玩”得不亦乐乎。光一对此毫无兴趣，而刚对山的观感远不如大海，但明天录制下一期的地点也在附近，比起明天从东京过去，还不如在当地驻扎。

“吓到你了吧？”停了一会儿，刚又问道。

“你是把对方的Vocal吓到了，明明医生要你坚持6小时吃一次药。”

“哎，你怎么知道？”

“这上面写着啊。”光一拿起装着药片的纸袋，在他眼前晃了晃。

“细节控！”

拍摄前不久，刚因为牙疼去看过医生。不是大问题，但医生对牙龈做过治疗后交代，过之后可能会很疼，头两天要坚持服药。而且，不要压力太大，否则影响创口的愈合。

但节目拍摄中，也不能随时关注时间，或是频繁叫停，到拍摄结束后，嘉宾们轮流和他们行礼告别时，刚的嘴角突然缓慢溢出血来，平时一向以冷酷形象示人的Vocal，慌张得话都连贯不起来了，“刚先生？你，你怎么了……”

大概，刚自己也没想到会发生这样的事，周围的Staff急忙递上纸巾，问他哪里不舒服时，他脸上先是露出了些疑惑，过了一会儿才突然用手捂上左侧的脸颊，要对方帮他从包里拿止痛药。

知道他也不喜欢成为这样的“目光焦点”，全体人员回到住宿地点后，光一坚持让旁人离开了。虽然，对方一再强调没事，但他还是暗自想过，反正是自己开车来的，再不好转，就送他去附近的医院好了。

查地图的同时看到有人说，浸湿的红茶包有止血镇痛的作用。幸好是每家旅馆都会准备的东西，他关上手机屏幕，从mini Bar那里抽了两个出来，拆掉了包装，拿到刚面前，硬要他咬住。

“真是超疼的……”

看到刚突然把茶包扯下来的动作，他急忙出声制止，“你别乱来。”

“已经好了，我会坚持吃药。”刚一边说，一边用手扶着敷在脸颊上的毛巾坐了起来，“你从哪里看到的偏方啊……”

他咬住茶包的瞬间，眼泪也跟着也淌了出来，把光一吓住了，也不知是先动手把茶包拔出来，还是先给他擦眼泪才好。幸好，几分钟之后不知药效发作，还是偏方名不虚传，看刚的样子就明白痛楚确实少了几分。

“你以前……试过这个吗？”

“没有……”看刚手举着茶包晃荡，他诚实地表示，是刚刚在网上看到的。

“一瞬间还以为自己遭了电击……”

“……对不起。”

“不，我是开玩笑，”刚看起来有些尴尬，“我该向你道谢的，不是故意想说这么任性的话。”

“没什么……”

光一摇了摇头。在他们曾经亲密的青少年时期，刚确实也很是“任性”，不过，也正因此两人才会渐渐亲密。以前长濑对他说过，“你也太宠着刚了”，可他自己清楚地知道，那正是刚看穿了他在感情上“别人不主动，就无法确定进退”的软弱，而采取的“主动”罢了。

只是，这么多年过去了，他仍是毫无长进。

“哦，对了，”刚把手里的东西扔到垃圾桶里后，又说，“上一次，梨香让我说‘谢谢你’，是怎么回事？”

“之前，在博多一起吃饭时，她说想和我们共演来着。”他不想让他有所误解，把那天见面的事情详细说了一遍。刚没有表情地静静听着，像是没任何兴趣。让他有些看不透他的态度，不过，又或许只是他过度敏感。

“以前，曾答应过梨香，她只要登上舞台就去看。她现在都取得了这样的成就，我却还没去过。”

“现在，公演还在继续……”

“明明在一起准备演唱会呢，难道我抛下你跑去博多吗？”

对于刚故意的暧昧用词，光一也故意没有回答。但似乎也早预料到如此了，对方突然转换了话题，又继续说，“到了明年，我们就30岁了……”

初见时，还是觉得成年已是遥远未来的年纪，可是，十几年的光阴却若白驹之过隙，忽然而已。

还没明白他的感慨是怎么回事，刚又紧接着说出了更震惊的发言，“所以啊，我们也久违地开巡回吧？”

“哎？”

刚突然说出这样的提议，他愣在当场，不知该如何回应。让他老实的说，虽然从未想过解散，但偶尔仍会觉得，在专心SOLO中的刚，是不是某种程度地抛弃了组合？反之，刚若是在电视中看到，他有时在节目中被问SOLO是否更自由时，也有着类似的疑问？比起他和刚的私人关系变成只剩表面文章，他更难接受的是两人在他们共同的舞台上走向貌合神离。

那简直像否定了十几年来，与对方共同努力过来的那个自己——或许暗自竞争过，或许被世人在心中比较过，或许被事务所、被媒体机构盘算过价值几许……但是，只有背负着这些走到今日的堂本刚才成为“堂本刚”，“堂本光一”亦然。

“这个，不该在会上正式向事务所提出策划吗？”

“我想先问你的意见……下半年，你不是打算继续地方公演的吗？”

“嗯……”

“喂，不要一副马上要做出决定的样子啊，我又不是在胁迫你，这是我们两个人的事，当然要得到共识……”

现在，刚左脸颊还微微有些肿，捂着毛巾的样子……其实说不出地逗趣，特别是他还一本正经地说着这样严肃的话题，他突然就忍不住笑了，“好像在20岁那年的演唱会上说过大话，让饭看到30岁时的我们的成熟魅力吧……”

“可惜啊，你只是从迷恋PSP的少年，变成了迷恋PS4的中年而已。”


	18. Chapter 18

长濑他们几个的笑声混在一起，总让人感觉没来由的快乐。虽然他边笑比边拍桌子的动作实在太投入了，让刚被酒精浸过的头脑一时不知该做出怎样的选择——是同情桌子，还是他的手。

其实，他一直都知道长濑他们会在参演红白歌会的年份里，举办Band Members限定“忘年会”。每次还会拉上光一。

打电话给长濑时，并没把握对方一定会欢迎他来，虽说也是从小一起长大的关系，可对方也在众人面前诅咒发誓过，若再和他一起喝酒，就把头发剃光。

现在，刚却觉得对方邀请他应该是早有预谋——绝对是要他来善后的。酒还没过三巡，一个两个全都癫狂起来，幸好这是隐秘的会员制场所，隔音效果也十分良好。否则他们用筷子当鼓槌敲着桌沿，引吭高歌的行为，肯定会惨遭投诉。不过，他也不是没加入这一行为，只是头脑还很清醒，可以在一定程度上做出反省。

光一正抱着长濑说他的宇宙理论，对方时不时会“哦”“是吗”这样的敷衍，但看他两眼发直的样子也知道，完全没听进去。

应该是故意选了离自己最远的位置，刚如此确信的原因就是，演唱会过后的几天里，光一的躲闪实在太明显。偏偏本人……大概还觉得做得非常巧妙。

新年一过，上年延续下来的工作就算画上句号了，比如年底常例的电视音乐节目，又比如他们的演唱会。但对于有些事，他可不希望这么自然地过去。

舞台上他或许有些“激进”了。其实，他说不上着急，反而可以说有大把的时间和机会，所以，连他自己都说不清，那种“恶意”的试探出于什么心理。不过饭的反应却挺平淡，他们的“暧昧路线”的确成功且深入人心。

“你怎么能一个人在这里躲酒！”

长濑的醉意更深了，没端着杯子那只手豪气地把刚揽入怀中，另一只手把酒杯举到他面前，“来，干了这杯。”

你想今年改和尚头造型吗？他很想把这句话说出来，但也没法阻止对方撒酒疯，刚无奈地接过那杯酒，“好了，我喝，你快放手。”

“你想出人命吗？”

有人说这话的同时，从他手里拿走了玻璃酒杯，“我替他喝，你不要再闹了！”

“哎？”

比起光一帮他挡酒这件事，刚更惊讶地是对方虽然脸色绯红，但神志却完全不像其他人那样不清醒。真想不到他酒量如此之好。

光一才成年时，事务所的前辈们立刻起哄带他去了Club，为此刚还闹了挺大一顿脾气。

“不是说好和我一起庆祝成年吗？你居然自己先跑去喝酒了！”

“别生气啊，等你过了生日……我们开车去海边，然后，然后……就留在原地看日出，酒醒得差不多了再回来……哦，还要买烟花……”

光一在电话里大着舌头承诺。那时，他才灌下两瓶啤酒就险些阵亡。

后来，刚是和准一在一起庆祝了成年，但也不是刻意，他才出院，脑子一片混乱，事务所给他放了至少一个月的假，除了非他不可的工作，其余企划全部推掉。每天见得最多的人，就是他的这个室友了。

生日那天吃了准一在工作地点顺便买的蛋糕，对方当然也不会没常识到给他喝酒。在吃到蛋糕坯里夹着的草莓时，他有些迷糊地想，好像有熟人很喜欢草莓牛奶，但貌似不是小准吧……

结果，距离那个约定十年了，他们才第一次坐在一起喝酒，且还没说过几句话。看着光一把空了的酒杯放回桌上，刚有些想笑，但嘴角却沉重得不听使唤。

之后，酒席没有持续太久。刚也尽职地结账、叫车，把一个个同事送走。

就在他把光一送上车，打算对司机说“可以关门了”的时候，对方突然伸手抓住了他的手腕，一个用力把他也扯到了计程车后座。

“去看夜景。”

“什么？”

刚这才发现，光一不是没醉，而是醉的姿势清奇。幸好他没打算去什么离谱的地方，而是清楚报出了他公寓的地址。

电视节目里，时不常地就有人问到“你们去过对方家吗”之类的问题，回答“没有”绝不是谎言。直到今晚，他才第一次踏进对方的私人领地。连他是什么时候买了这间公寓，都记得不那么确切了。

东京并不是一个俯瞰夜景很炫目的城市，整体而言，灯光算不上明亮，但六本木新城是个例外，跟着光一在落地玻璃窗前坐下，可以看到下面星星点点交织在一起的光线。

竟有一种像是有生命般跃动着的感觉。“看上去，像是星云团吧……”

不是又要开始说起宇宙的话题了吧？刚是喜欢宇宙的，但总是提到γ粒子流、电磁波或暗物质，任谁都受不了啊……就在他想着怎么说服他上床睡觉，而不是扯着他讲天体物理学常识时，对方又说道，“星云是没有固定姿态的，星云物质在引力作用下聚集，引力足够大就会压缩成恒星，还能继续形成行星……”

光一停了下来。因为他的声音越来越小，刚以为他睡着了，转过头却发现，尽管身处模糊的昏暗中，对方看着他的清澈眼眸依然熠熠生辉。

“……我们之间，也会有那种千万年都不会消失，还会逐渐增强的引力场吗？”

哎？！怎么可以这么突然地给我来个突然袭击啊，还这么……令人心动！刚觉得自己的心脏跳得发慌，正想着如何说出更文艺的台词可以与对方一争高下，却感觉自己左臂一沉。光一不知不觉间靠在他身上睡着了。

头微微上扬，刚的目光不自觉停留在对方微张的饱满双唇上。可能是为了让自己看起来更成熟、英挺，他平时会遮盖一下唇形，显得薄些。但毫无修饰的情况下，随着呼吸翕动的红润双唇就太过任君采撷的诱惑了。

也不知过了多久，刚终于还是移开了视线，“这一次，就不做偷袭这么丢脸的事了。”


	19. Chapter 19

刚是被险些窒息的感觉吓醒的，不用睁开眼睛也能明白怎么回事，光一的一条胳膊狠狠压上了他锁骨与喉结间的危险部位。

他怎么跨越这张King Size大床，最终贴到自己身上的？昨晚明明刻意分在两端睡下的。刚拉开了对方的胳膊，开始思考这个没什么意义的问题。

把对方抱回卧室后，他也没叫醒他，只是去浴室拿来温水浸过的毛巾，稍稍帮他擦了擦微微渗出汗水的脸颊和脖颈。现在他们两个身上散发出的酒精味道已经变得极其古怪、刺鼻，但刚仍是不想推开贴在他身边的这个人。

从很早以前他就发现，自己对光一有着奇异的渴求，他喜欢触碰对方，老实说，那时候光一也同样乐于和他亲密接触。那种感觉并不带有欲望，但又确实让他感到一种官能性的快感，若是用不太恰当的比喻方式，就像姐姐小时候第一次抱起精致丽嘉娃娃的那种，与美亲密接触时所产生的纯粹的喜悦。

身处的这个环境，他们都见过有太多美丽、光彩夺目的人，不消说，他自己也属于其中之一。所以他一直不懂为何面对光一时，会产生这样难以解释的悦动。而如今，那种缥缈的心情更变成了无法与人言说的欲求，如被风吹出的水波纹一般在整个身体中荡漾。

光一动了动，刚觉得他可能要醒了，却刻意保持着这样的状态。他好奇光一发现他们贴在一起时，会做出什么反应，像是在京都时那样？

身旁的人磨磨蹭蹭地醒来，接着一下撑起了上半身，果然是马上“逃离”现场……才这么想着，就感觉到有目光停驻到自己脸上，光一的注视让他变得有些不自在。

在他打算放弃装睡时，突然听到对方小声叫了一声，“啊！疼……”刚这才想到，昨天忘记给他摘掉隐形眼镜了。

但像是怕吵醒他，光一小心翼翼地从床上下去，连开门、关门都轻手轻脚得不行。

等他回来时，刚就知道他该是洗过澡了，浑浊的空气中，沐浴产品的香气尤为鲜明。

还是起来吧，他觉得自己再也受不了这个味道了。在睁开眼睛坐起来的同时，正好看到对方被不知道什么东西绊了一下，身体剧烈的一晃。

“你倒是戴眼镜啊！”刚实在忍不住了，以他平时给人一贯的印象，这反差也太……可爱过头了吧？

“……你醒啦？”

光一的目光有点儿偏离，但应该不是故意的，以他近视的程度，也没法准确对上他的眼睛。

“嗯，可以借浴室吗？”

“柜子里有新的毛巾和牙刷，你随意。”刚出门的时候，又听到光一补了句，要换衣服的话，也自己随便挑一件就行。

从浴室出来，光一已经在做早饭了，看他熟练地煎着蛋卷，刚有些不适应。他以前连面条都不会煮，真正的十指不沾阳春水。他们还真是在彼此看不到的地方，各自成长着。

“要一起吃饭吗？”

光一背对着他问，但看他下味增的量也能明白，他做的是两人份。

“那我就不客气啦。”

刚走过去，帮忙把装着蛋卷和蔬菜沙拉的盘子端到餐桌上。光一脸上架着一副细金属框的眼镜，原本那副大得快要遮住半张脸的黑框眼镜早丢了吧。其实，他小时候还觉得那眼镜虽然有些傻气，但对方戴上它的样子却很可爱。不过随着他们开始上电视，开始练舞，光一就彻底换上隐形眼镜了。

“那个，我昨天做了什么吗？”

两人安静地吃饭到一半的时候，光一突然地问道。

“你拉我来看夜景，还有跟我讲了星云和恒星在一定条件下可以相互转化，还有……”

“不记得了！”

这句话是说不记得做了这些事，还是突然记起了自己昨天太惊世的发言？

“总之关于星云的常识我已经谨记于心了，下次换其他小常识吧。”刚故意顺着他的话，岔开了话题。他不是那么喜欢探戈舞步，但有些时候，把握好一进一退的分寸却很重要。

光一“哦”了一声，没再说话。

今天阳光很充足，给人一种室外也暖洋洋的错觉。但他洗澡时，光一应该开了空气净化系统，空气带些似有似无的寒意。不过，吸入他鼻腔的更多是早饭的香气，这感觉有些不可思议。以前在难得的休息日，他要负起责任喂饱宿舍里的所有成员，长濑啃着三明治时，口齿不清地说他简直可以去嫁人了。结果害他在隔天节目上，竟然真的把“以后娶了太太”说成“以后嫁人的话”……

“我都不知道，光一这么擅长做饭。”

“你不知道的多呢。”

从京都回来，光一对他没那么刻意疏远了，两人的关系几乎以肉眼可见的速度靠近，越是这样，刚却越发莫名地焦灼，似乎对光一的了解更多，就越感觉有种失控感挥之不去，他的记忆回来了，但流逝的十年光阴却不能随之重来。

“光一，还记得我以前写过的那首歌吗？”

“嗯？哪首？”

“就是一直想不出名字的。”

“哎？”

他想写给光一的歌……“表白”没有实现也罢了，后来从电脑里翻出来，还怎么都想不明白那个“ai”的标题是什么意思。只是那旋律中涌动的情感却让他有种不知错过了什么的恐惧。最后只好随便找了个理由，拒绝了Staff提出的收录在专辑的要求。

“我重新改过旋律了，也想好了名字……《愛かた》，意思是‘所爱之人’……想把它收入我们的新专辑……”


	20. Chapter 20

对方的嘴唇带着冬日才会有的寒意，但和自己贴在一起时却又觉得温热，动作很轻，小心翼翼地怕吵醒他，最终两人也只是唇瓣相接，没有了更为亲密的进展……

光一在黑暗中缓缓睁开眼，过了好一会儿才反应过来似地苦笑，到了30岁反而做起这么纯情的春梦了，青春期时明明要限制级得多。

只是那种触感未免太过真实，真实得就像刚曾经真的这样偷偷亲吻过他一样。

离该要起床的时间不远了，不过外面还是一片黑暗。但也不想再躺着了，他爬起来先去戴了隐形眼镜，接着，取了放在家里的一把吉他，坐在起居室的椅子上随意拨动起琴弦。

只听过一次的旋律自然地开始在指尖流淌。前半段有些怅然若失，但哀而不伤，内心无法言说又难以掩饰的情绪在经历看似平淡的转场后，渐渐变得急促高亢，似乎隐忍许久的感情再也控住不住地决了堤，淋漓尽致地淌了满地，灼伤着人的感官，却又温柔得令人心醉，到了收尾时强烈的情感归于平静，仿佛因为一切成了定局便不再焦灼难安……

和几个月前再次从梨香口中听到的曲调相比，其实算不上脱胎换骨，但那时旋律里的彷徨彻底被坚定所替代……那是跨越了十年时光的堂本刚的情感。

昨天，坐在同样位置的那个人在落下了休止符时，抬起头问他，觉得如何？

“很温柔……”

“你白痴啊，这是写给喜欢的人的情歌，不温柔，难道还尖利残暴吗？”

你说的“喜欢的人”是谁？他想问，却没问出口。刚并不是多喜欢古典类型音乐，对梦幻曲也没有很大兴趣，但这首歌的旋律结构却像立体而完整的叙事诗，蕴藏于其中的充沛情感和画面感，足以让人在脑海里勾勒出唯美画卷——一次绝无仅有的浪漫邂逅。

“……主副歌怎么过度衔接？”

“这首歌，你不是想SOLO？”

“当然想和你一起。”

想了想，接过对方递来的吉他，伴随着那旋律轻轻哼唱起来，“……这样？”

其实并不喜欢在别人面前做这些，把未完成的粗糙作品展现于人前，总觉得异常不负责任，刚明明也是如此，却又频频做出这样反常的举动。

元月一日那天的演唱会也是，在几万名观众面前说什么一夜限定的歌，明明他也是从未听过，却被要求一起和音。对于他的兴之所至，本来也已经习惯了，可是那句“这是我的回礼，你要好好感受”算什么，他偏偏没有忘掉那件丢脸的往事吗……

最后，他在清晨的微光中发出喃喃低语，“你才是白痴。我也没法坚强到……即使受了伤也不会逃的程度……”

在6点40分准时响起的门铃声打断了他的思绪，助理进门后看到他还半裸着坐在屋里时，明显吃了一惊。接着，就催促他赶紧准备，“衣服什么的，拍摄时反正要换，你随便穿点儿什么都行。”说着，就帮他套上一件运动服，推着他出门了。

坐在车上，他听着对方提醒他这两天的行程。舞台剧还是定在2月开始，最近除了排练，宣传也提上日程。

因为打算下半年开巡回演唱会，他和刚都调整了工作节奏，他取消了今年的地方公演，而刚将SOLO巡演时间提前，并减了场地。之后便是两人新专辑的录制，宣传，以及自9月开始持续至次年元月的巡回演出。

这样算下来，加上固定的电视节目，他们有大半年的时间都要在一起工作，这样的情况，已经很多年没有经历了。又让他不由得想起年少时那些往事。

对于这些，刚又还记得多少？

看到对方在病床上茫然地看着他和清水问，“是哥哥和姐姐……吗”的时候，他其实也什么触动，瞬间还觉得有些想笑。直到很久以后，他才认识到那种“无论如何刚也不会忘了我”的自信是真的非常可笑。

或许大家都觉得那时是刚在依赖着他，但刚后来的渐渐疏远才让他明白，比起来对方，反而是他更依赖着这种“依赖”。

“……光一先生？”

“啊？”

造型师疑惑的声音让他意识到自己一直在走神，“怎么了？”

“刚才杂志的编辑说，想拍摄一些传统元素的内容，所以，今天想加重些眼妆……”

“你随意吧……”

闭上眼睛，他开始想一会儿的访谈该说些什么。对于自己的作品，即使没有辩解、吹嘘的成分，但在外人面前解释和剖析关于创作时，也难免像自我辩护，若说是“请通过观看来体会”又会让人觉得傲慢。

更何况，他本也不擅长用词句来“准确”表达自己。

也不知道造型师在他脸上弄了多久。听见她说“不是睡着了吧”，他睁开了眼睛。因为不太常见的妆，面前的镜子里映出一张稍稍陌生的脸。而且那双眼睛少见的露出迷茫的神色。

他讨厌因为被这些杂念的影响，而难以进入工作状态的自己，但脑海里，刚在演唱会现场说的那些话却不断盘旋。

“……这是写给我最重要的相方的生日歌。虽然对不起今天不在现场的歌迷，但是今后都不会再唱了。因为以前有人告诉我，一生一世的祝福只能说一次。……下面，还请大家帮我应援，和我一起祝光一30岁生日快乐！”


	21. Chapter 21

“我从小就听你们的歌。”

“我们也是从小就唱歌给你听啊。”

刚一本正经地回答让在座的人都笑了起来。除了坐在嘉宾另一侧的光一，而且还抬手轻抚了一下肋下的位置，也不知在演出时，又哪里受了伤。

舞台看上去闪耀夺目、且惊喜不断，但是，即使共演的演职员，也很难体会到光一到底为此付出了多少。更何况是他这样的“局外人”。

刚只去看过一次《MASK》，理由绝不是八卦周刊报道里猜测的两人其实关系交恶，或嫉妒对方的成就。

舞台上的光一让他心绪难平，那到底是角色，还是光一本人的迷惑始终盘踞在刚心里。特别是剧情进展到后半段，“Koichi”的灵魂回到剧场，以生命之光舞动出的绚丽，竟让他的心脏感到尖锐而持续的疼痛，像是担忧真实的他也会这样转身就从身边退开，“光一，不要”险些脱口而出。那时隔壁的观众也眼泛泪光，大概，那又是不同感受吧。

自始至终，他被这种情绪困扰到无法将精神集中于舞台，简直是对演出者的最大不尊重。

他再也没坐在台下看过《MASK》。之前媒体报道称光一对剧情进行了大幅修改和升级，也只是去音像店买来DVD。奇妙的是，隔着电视屏幕，他倒可以心平气和地欣赏剧情了。从某种意义上说，他的舞台表现力能将“观众”影响到如此程度，也的确让他“嫉妒”。光一在看他的表演时，又怎样看待那个舞台上的他呢？

即使没有了记忆，即使认为如今两人的状态是极佳的平衡，但他仍忍不住因为再不能转身就看到光一，而感到深深寂寞。

只是，关于这些，他从没提过，光一也自然不会问起……

节目录制结束后回到乐屋，等着经纪人接他们去下个工作地点时，刚突然想起前些天长濑请他帮忙转交的一张游戏光盘。

从包里翻出那个盒子，他走到墙边敲了几下。

虽说房间分开了，但很多时候都是用纸门当作“墙壁”，将一间大屋分成两个部分。尽管拉开门就能进到对方的空间，但这些年他们仍严守礼节，从自己这边出去，穿过走廊去敲对方的门。  
“……光一？”

对方没有回应，刚有些犹豫地询问，“我可以直接过去吗？”

仍是一片寂静，但刚觉得，他应该不会在这个时候离开。伸手拉开了门。因为从没这样做过，让他有种小时候和姐姐瞒着父母悄悄去“做坏事”时的紧张感。探身看去，却没看到对方在桌边玩手机或翻那些他绝不想看杂志。

“真的出去了……”刚有些失望地嘟囔了一句，正想合上门时却发现，光一靠在墙角补眠，被挂满了造型用服装的衣架挡住了大半。

从未改变的习惯，让他有种莫名的心安感。那种时间无情流逝的恐慌感也淡去了不少。很早以前开始，但凡光一在工作场合补眠，就一定会缩进角落，本来就不高大的身躯，基本会被各种道具或服装遮挡得严实。曾有过几次，Staff过来催场，找遍了整个空间却找不到人。接着，被焦急的呼喊声吵醒的光一，就会迷迷糊糊地爬起来应声。低哑的声音自角落幽幽飘出，还吓到过Staff。

阴影下，光一的表情模糊不清。刚突然想起来，很早以前，他在对方主演的电视剧里客串过一个小角色。他到片场时，还是候场时间。剧组的工作人员说光一已经做好了造型，在前室准备。他进门后却没看到人，疑惑地在屋里绕了几圈，最后在一堆杂物后找到了自己的相方。

双手交叉枕在脑后，头微微偏向外侧，或许因为室内温度有些高，他的脸颊微微发红，刚的目光从他挺直的鼻梁慢慢移动到淡色的唇瓣。被蛊惑着低下头，嘴唇轻轻地重合……

光一的嘴唇触感柔软细腻吗？是温热还是略显清凉？每每回想当时的情景，却发现留在印象里的，只有自己嗡嗡作响的大脑，涨到极限的太阳穴的鼓动和几近失速的心跳。

“你这家伙，自己这么冷感，却无时无刻不在诱惑别人，是故意的吗……”

“……刚？

光一带着些许朦胧的沙哑声音打断了他的自言自语。漆黑的眼睛不带一丝惺忪地直视着他，“你在做什么？”

他本该马上拉开两人已太过接近的距离，举起手里的光盘说，我来帮长濑还东西。但刚反而向前凑了凑，直到可以清晰感受对方放轻了的呼吸喷在皮肤上，“……打算吻你。”

即使说出这句话，玩笑的成分也大于真实的心意，要是光一说句别闹了，他会果断退开。

但看着自己的影像，和某种他读不懂的情绪混合在一起映在光一眼底，他不自觉地屏住了呼吸，同时又感觉对方的呼吸也乱了原有的节奏。

“我是清水，可以进来吗？”

门外传来经纪人的声音，两人陡然拉开了距离。光一站起来，微低着头走过去开门，刚才短暂暧昧也仿佛跟着烟消云散。

这让刚不由怀疑，那一瞬间，光一沉默着仰起下巴迎上来的动作，是不是自己太过渴望而造成的幻觉……


	22. Chapter 22

不管杂志上刊载过什么，但“这就是命运”之类的想法，一次也没在他脑中出现过。就算是与那个眼睛里似乎盛着漫天星光的男孩的相遇。“还有另一个堂本，你们肯定能相处愉快，”社长好像曾对他这么说过。

但同年、同姓也不过一个巧合，若是他们一个只喜欢唱歌，一个只喜欢演戏，也无非会成为如今刚和冈田那样，私下里是好友的关系。即使像他和长濑这般，兴趣相投又同样专注音乐领域，也可能因为音乐风格上的分歧，而导致分道扬镳。

与刚性情算不上近似，喜欢的音乐风格和歌手也没多少重合，但携手走过十几年，他也没觉得有多不可思议，无非是一次又一次的相互磨合与妥协。或许还有相互的影响和接纳……

“……光一先生？”

工作人员的声音将他从自己的思绪中抽离出来，他摘下了耳机，那舒缓而又略带悲伤的曲调便远离了他的耳鼓。因为这首名为“命运”的歌，才让他脑中充斥着这些乱糟糟的想法吧。

她行礼之后，又举了举手里的工具说，“打扰您了吗？刚才看到外面的牌子显示没人使用，我才想进来给琴调调音的。”

“抱歉。因为晚上的工作临时取消了，才想在这里多留一会儿的。”他按下了播放器的停止按钮，打算离开。就在他快要跨出门时，她突然又说道，“刚先生也在录音，您在等他吗？”

“没有，我都不知道他也在。”

因为两人都太忙，时间总是对不上，所以录音大都是分开的，不管两人的声音在CD唱片里如何紧密交织。

走进电梯时，却又下意识按了刚正使用的录音室所在的楼层。推开那道玻璃门进去，看到帷幕内刚正低垂着眼睛，在黑暗中呢喃歌唱。

他当然听不到对方的声音。但整张专辑没有SOLO曲，这些日子准备下来，也几乎每首歌的歌词都差不多记熟了。不知是出于什么心理，他紧紧盯着刚开开合合的嘴，像是要读懂唇语一样猜测，他到底在唱哪一首。

控制室的工作人员看到他，露出一点儿疑惑的表情，接着用眼神示意地询问，是不是来找刚。光一轻轻地摇摇头，让对方不要在意。

看到那个人低下头，继续手里的工作，他安静退了出去。电梯到达地下停车场时，电话突然响了起来。

“光一，你怎么自己溜了？”一接起来，那边立刻传来没头没脑的抱怨。看来，工作人员还是告诉他了。

“刚，你说什么呢？”

“你赶时间吗？为什么不进来听听，我们也好久没有一起录过音了。”

“怕打扰你……”光一轻轻地解释，停了一下，他还是忍不住问道，“在录哪一首？”

“《Moonlight》。”

“很遗憾，这首我已经录过了。”

短暂地沉默了片刻，刚又问道，“你接下来有什么安排吗？”

“回家……”

“那就是没事咯？”

“打算……玩游戏的。”

“喂！”

“……有什么事吗？”

“你刚才，看到我了吧？”刚的声音突然充满了“阴谋”的气息，但他也不能否认这个事实，“看到了。”

“不公平，只有你看到了我，我也想看看你啊。”

“啊？你发什么神经？”

“那我换种说法，”刚刻意收敛了玩笑的意味，“今晚一起吃饭吧？你想玩游戏也没关系，我做饭的时候，你随意玩。”

“……你打算来我家？”

“我家也可以啊。如果你把记录上传到了云存储，也可以把数据下载到我的游戏机上，我们应该是同型号吧？”

此时，光一有些后悔刚才发问的方式，问题的重点不是去谁家，而是为什么要一起吃饭。他们是这样亲密的关系吗？但现在再说拒绝，就显得十分出尔反尔了。

轻轻地叹了口气，他回道，“那我在车里等你。”

“应该很快就好了，”刚语气变得轻快起来，“不要在地下停车场待着，空气很差。今天天气很好，去大厦隔壁的公园等我。我会直接去喷水池那里找你！”说完，他故意不等他有所反驳，擅自切断了信号。

“搞什么呀！”

无奈地看着手机屏幕暗了下去，他略微迟疑了一下，还是返回电梯，从一楼大厅走了出去。刚说的公园很近，现在这个时间人也很少。水池边停留几只鸽子，大约平时经常有人喂它们，看到光一坐在长椅上，其中两只慢悠悠地踱着步向他走过来。

“抱歉，我可没有食物……”他咕哝着，又对着它们摊了摊手。那几只鸽子仍在向他的方向移动，但似乎又没有对食物的迫切需要。远处的云被染成了橙黄色，颜色也似乎在不断加深，这是他第三次看手表。

就在这时，他突然听到背后有人出声道，“请问，你在等人吗？”

仰起头看过去，一个与自己年龄相仿的男人站在那里，脸上带着怡然地神色。

“和人约了在这里见面。”

“我也是，”年轻人笑了起来，眼睛弯成了新月。“所以……介意我坐下来等吗？”他用手指了指长凳，光一只占了半边，左手边还空了很大一部分。

“你随意。”说完，他又向右边挪了挪。

年轻人坐了下来，先是盯着水池看了一会儿，又转过头来说道，“可以问问你的名字吗？”

“堂本。”

“啊，好巧，我也是。”年轻人先是露出了惊诧的表情，接着又语气郑重地说道，“堂本这个姓可不多见，我们能这样认识，算是缘分……”

“……够了吧，”光一也转过头瞪着对方说，“堂本刚，你真是无聊！”

“你不是也配合我了吗？”刚不以为意地笑了，“刚才，有没有感受到……‘命运’？”

他怎么会知道自己刚才在想什么？还是说，这是碰巧？有些困惑地看着对方的侧脸，“又扯什么呢，哪有什么命运不命运的，那不过是……”

“概率对吧？”

他还没说完，刚已经抢先说了出来。他没说话，只是哼了一声。但身边那个人却自顾自地说了下去。

“不就是著名的六人理论吗？当时拉姐姐去书店，让她正好看到了社长访谈的朋友，帮她挑了我最丑照片寄到事务所的妈妈，也不知道怎么就判断出我有潜力的社长，还有你的妈妈和姐姐……这样看，我们的相遇的确就是一系列巧合的叠加。可是，我可以拒绝的，那样的话我们根本不会见面。即使见到我，你也可以拒绝社长的提议，我们也就是对方偶尔会闪现的记忆，顶多对朋友说起，曾遇到过和自己同姓的同龄人……”

刚停了下来，转过脸，两人的目光撞了个正着，“但是，我接受这个巧合。于是从我决定的一刻起，和你在一起，就变成了我的命运……”他突然露出了顽皮的笑容，“其实，刚才我录的是《Destiny》……我是想着光一在唱歌的。”

“你……”什么叫和我在一起，能不能完整的说出和我在一起组团？他极力保持着镇定自若的样子，但声音却梗在了喉咙里。感觉刚挪动到了自己的身边，“你别贴这么近！会被看到！”这回他的声带又恢复了该有的功能。

“我不会在这里说想吻你的……”说到这里，还没等他有所反应，刚突然站了起来，“很晚了，还是去吃饭了吧。”

什么？！极力压抑着想骂出脏话的想法，与刚并肩走回停车场。

对方拉开车门坐上了副驾的位置，但却没有系上安全带。他想要提醒他，但还没来及出声，刚就先倾身过来，左手制止了他把安全带插口合拢的动作，右手臂撑住了椅背，“要不是后面有人，刚刚就想这么做了……”温热的呼吸随着压低了的声音一起侵袭过来。

“别拒绝……”

因为刚这样一句低语，他放弃了想要说出口的词句。还好，把车停到了摄像头拍不到的地方，想着这件事，光一慢慢合上了眼睛。

对方的嘴唇贴了过来……原来，喜欢的甜食的刚的吻，也带着柔软细腻的冰淇淋味道，让人不禁想要沉溺……


	23. Chapter 23

真是一点儿都不甘示弱……被光一欺身反压回去，后脑碰到头枕时刚不由得想。两人唇舌追逐间呼吸也跟着渐渐升温，他听到自己哼出了难耐的鼻音……这下可要犯规了，他急忙抬手推了一把光一的肩头，“还是回去继续吧……”

光一先是有些迟钝地“嗯”了一声，才像顿悟一般靠回驾驶座。“去……去哪里？”看他带着些许慌张地想发动车子，刚嘴角噙着笑回了句，“手刹还没松。”尽管他从没想过这时候光一会红着脸对他微笑，但这反应也足够他笑上两天了。感受着跑车以逼近最高限速的车速冲出地库，驶入街上的车流，刚急忙系好了安全带。

“前面要变单行线了……”

虽然有车载导航，但两人在密闭的空间一语不发也是种无形的压力。最后决定去刚的住所，是因为光一说不想之后再送他回家。但叫辆计程车根本不是难事，坦诚说一句你去过我家了，所以我也想看看你家什么样该有多好。

在玄关脱鞋时，光一先对着空荡荡的门厅说了一句“打扰了”。

他一下就想起了好多年前，光一第一次去他老家时，也是进门前先倾身行礼，对着没人的屋子这么说过，像是想先和屋子打个招呼。

这些年，对方身上发生了很多变化，同时也有很多习惯、行事方式保留了下来，意识到他还那个一直在身边而不仅是属于遥远过去的光一，这几个月一直萦绕在他心底的那股难以形容的毛躁感，像被突然戳破的气球般，一瞬间干脆而明确地消失不见了，几乎可以听到那声突兀的“啪”——没什么一蹴而就，即便是10年前的那些亲密，也来自于一日复一日的积累。

“你先去把数据loading到我的PS硬盘吧，这里我来就行了。”

简单地吃完饭，刚谢绝了对方要一起洗碗的提议。倒不是他下决心包办家务，只是他的洗碗机是前阵子才换的最新型号，万一对方兴致勃勃地研究起说明书，就打乱他接下来的计划了。

他并不打算一会儿老实地拿起手柄玩儿FF15。

从厨房那边回到起居室，就看到光一正坐在沙发上对着电视屏幕发呆，上面显示的进度条还剩下一大半，这个游戏他快要玩儿通关了吧？他可没自信能跟他一较高下了。何况他本来也不像他跟长濑那样热衷这项活动。 

“没有可乐，这个凑合一下吧，”他把冰镇过的水果茶放在茶几上，光一微微抬起头来说谢谢。他睁大眼睛时，嘴也会不自觉微微张开，显露出一种孩童身上才常见的无辜感。刚很少俯视地看过他。本来光一在卸下防备时，就不再有那种难以接近的感觉了，而这个特殊角度更凸显了几分柔软。

他觉得喉咙有些发紧，这让他难以吐出想说的词句。在车里拥吻时，光一经由他触摸后透露出的气息，仿佛还缠绕在身上。这让他忍不住倾身向前，想要完成刚才的“未完待续”。

吃饭时他的确考虑了所谓的严密计划，但现在他却不想管那些了。想亲吻对方，就是他此刻最真实的心意。

对于他突然的接近，光一没有躲闪，但神情里有些许闪烁，他保持着顶多5公分的距离，直视着对方的眼睛，“刚才，我不是一时冲动，现在……更不是。呐，光一呢？”

他知道这句话问出口就没有了“后路”，而且和年少时不同的是，再也没有了说一句我是开玩笑，别在意的缓冲。也不会有反悔的机会，这是一旦说出来，就不能再后退的话。

很多次访谈中都有人问过他，SOLO是不是因为想做些自己喜欢的事时，他都回答得模棱两可。因为怎样说明也无法让那些提问者明白，SOLO也好组合也罢，都是他喜欢的、想做的事。想一个人创造些什么，也想和光一共同创造些什么，或许是他任性，但这两者对他来说并不是选择题，也没有比较，都是如呼吸般自然、且不可或缺的存在。这共同构成堂本刚的世界。

而两人世界要维持着怎样微妙的平衡，只有当事人才最为清楚。即使一点点细微的变化都可能引起不可预测的坍塌，更何况感情本就是最具破坏性的危险元素。

他早明白这一点，所以才会无数次在电视剧拍摄地点的教学楼天台反复哼过那首歌，却没能及时鼓起勇气唱给对方。

他想，此刻他正抱着——无论什么都会勇敢面对，于公于私都永远不松开光一的手——这样的觉悟，所以想从对方眼中看到鼓励。

然而，在他的目光下，光一的瞳孔似乎猛地缩了一下，那双又黑又亮的眼珠里，渐渐浮现出某种似曾相识的、被极力压抑着的情绪。但他读不懂……被他吓到了?还是他没有相同的心思？  
不安开始在体内缓慢酝酿。

就在他有些沉不住气，想要再追问一次时，光一突然伸出了手，交叠在他背后，用力地将他往怀里带去。猝不及防地顺着对方的力道半跪在沙发上，为了平衡，他用左手撑住了沙发靠背。身体间的距离急速贴近，他敞开的领口感受到了对方温暖的呼吸，贴近心脏的位置像是凭空生出一股热源，并渐渐向全身扩散。

“光一……”他低下头，凑近对方的脸颊，却感觉对方微微转过脸，在他耳边轻声说道，“是刚的话……没关系……”


	24. Chapter 24

刚扭着头，一直盯着玻璃窗外繁忙起降的飞机，不知是发呆，还是想着什么事。光一坐在他后面一排的凳子上抱着手机玩游戏，突然手机震动起来，屏幕上显示出长濑的名字。

“你们到福冈了？”

才接起电话，就听到了他元气十足的声音，完全听不出前一天还感冒发烧到快38度。

“那边因为大雨，机场暂时关闭了。我们还在这边等。”他回答说。而且，他们已经等了好几个小时。

一开始大家还时不时闲聊几句，到后来就彻底安静了。经纪人本来想帮他们Check in两个房间休息，但机场又开始广播，因为旅客滞留问题，航空公司要更改机型，推出新的运营方案。请大家在原地耐心等待。

“光一在身边的话，我不介意啊。只可惜，也不能和你多讲话，也不能抱着你……也不能被你抱，”在最早听到飞机延误的消息时，刚凑在他耳边说了一句，但马上就若无其事地坐到了一个和他保持着距离的位置上。

长濑又说了几句感谢他昨天给他拿了药，现在痊愈了之类的话后，就挂了电话。他稍微回了一下头，正好对上了刚略带探究的目光。果然他接起电话时就感到的，黏在自己身上的目光，是刚……

“长濑打来的，”他动了动嘴，却没有出声。对方也无声的回，“他好了？”他点了点头。刚对他眨了眨眼睛，又把头扭向了窗外。

光一坐回自己的位置，才想继续和游戏较劲，就发现清水正一脸若有所思地看向自己。与他目光相接，也没有移开视线。

他有些微妙的慌乱。显然，刚才他们的互动被她看在眼里了。其实也没什么心虚的，虽然他们接了吻，但也不会因此就表现出什么特别来。正确来说，他们有刻意“避嫌”。

对清水局促地微笑了一下，他低下头，视线移到了手机屏幕，不过精神却没法集中了。他忿忿地戳着屏幕，随后一个大大的“KO”闪现出来，他长舒了口气。

随即有人过来通知他，可以准备登机了。地勤人员逐一告知了新的座位号码，并用即时贴纸把新号码贴在登机牌上。

他的位置靠近通道，旁边那个靠窗的位置一直没人，周围差不多快坐满时，刚从后面走过来，在他身边略一停顿，就接着向前走去，在自己前面几排的位置上坐了下来。又过了一会儿，清水站在他身边问，想靠窗吗？他略一犹豫，就站起来挪到了里面的位置。

起飞之后，他拿出流程图看。落地时间应该是接近午夜，这样一来他们的彩排时间只能大幅缩短。幸好福冈是巡回的第三站了，且场地和上一场类似，他们应该能应付。问题是MC……

以前他们也不会提前串词，自然地就能进入“相谈甚欢”的状态。虽然很多关于对方的讯息，他也和在场的饭一样，是第一次听到。至于是真是假，到后来他已经麻木得不想分辨了。若事后真的和刚一一确认，未免就太过凄凉了。

有很久没想过这些了，人一旦习惯了某种状态，感觉就自动往迟钝方面退化。但近一年来与刚距离的快速压缩，他对来自对方的反应再次敏感起来。

若是以往，他绝不会在意刚在从身边擦过时那若有若无的触碰。可现在，肩头那片皮肤还残留着属于对方的温度和气息，让他不自觉地动摇，再难把全部心神集中在思考MC话题上了。

一个人的时候并不会寂寞，若是太需要有人陪伴，其实也容易处理。反而两个人在一起时常常会感到寂寞……昨天，刚非要留在他那里过夜时这么说过。

“每次分开工作，在乐屋目送光一离开时总是很不舍。从光一这里回家时，看到自己孤零零的影子都很难过……虽然知道不可能，但还是会想着能一直在光一身边就好了。”

对于这样的话，他难以拒绝，也不想看到那双漂亮的眼睛被蒙上任何阴霾。更何况他同样能感受到这种因对方而来的寂寞。

在他答应之后，刚立刻扬起了笑意，前一刻还挂在脸上的失落简直像他的幻觉。被从背后抱住，刚像是特意凑了到他耳边，嗓音轻柔，“可是，我只要想到这种寂寞是光一给予的，又会觉得有点儿甜蜜。”

接着，感觉对方小幅度转了个角度，凑过来想和他接吻，于是主动迎了上去，张开的双唇为对方完全开放着。但也只有接吻，刚抱着他肩膀的手丝毫没有向下移动的意思。第二天开始还有重要的工作，他们都明白不能过分。

也不知道吻了多久，最后因为长濑按门铃，过来问他家里有没有退烧药才分开。

今早出门前，刚细心煮了白粥给他送去。但仍是表示了一番不满，“你还是不要住他隔壁了，我家那栋大厦前段时间才腾出了空房。”去机场的一路上，他都在不遗余力的给他“洗脑”公寓设施有多么便利，管理多么贴心。

光一突然觉得有些想笑。若是从前，MC时说起这个话题，刚会怎么回答呢？肯定不是劝他搬家吧。但现在这个话题就无法提起了。不是怕说漏嘴，这些年下来，他们怎么也不会犯这么初级的错误。  
但他还是怕自己会想起刚的吻，他抱过来的力度，身体贴合在一起的温度，还有那些软绵绵的关于“爱或寂寞”的言语——他不能让这些私人的情绪扰乱他们的舞台，更怕他会不自觉露出自己没有察觉的亲昵。

作为刚和作为相方的刚，他们是同一个人，但他能够保持住平衡吗？突然间他没了自信……

“光一？”

四周的声音像退潮般快速消散，但熟悉的人声在耳边响起。他微弱地抖动了一下，睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的却不是清水。眼前的刚表情里带着几分意外，“真难得，居然会睡着，累了吗？”

“你不是坐在前面吗？”他有些反应不过来。

“清水和我换了位置，她说你睡着了，她不想当你的枕头，”说到这里，刚笑了起来，又压低了声音，“但她又说，要是下次社长再收到我们接吻的照片，就让我吃不了兜着走……”


	25. Chapter 25

福冈会场的MC几乎创下了最短时长记录。最后，他们决定在Encore时加唱两首。乐队成员也跟着假装走了个形式，其实彩排时，准备的歌曲还要更多些。

从开始说话，光一就有些不自然，但刚也多少能明白是怎么回事。就像现在的名古屋场地，面对光一的“撒娇”，他虽然是按往常习惯，精确进行了吐槽，但内心里的真实想法却是想抬手揉揉他被汗水打湿的头发。

他觉得没什么，反正做好了表面功夫，但光一对待工作又是另一套原则了，对这样的“晃神”就在意得不行。

曾听到工作人员聚在一起闲聊时说过，干这一行，最好还是办公室恋情，因为互相都比较好理解这种不规律的工作方式。但内部恋爱也很麻烦，工作和私人场合混在一起，很容易让自己都迷茫相处准则，太模糊边界不够专业，太公事公办又难免有不经意伤人的时候……

所以，到底怎样才好呢？刚这么想着，开始把话题往“工作”方面引，以前他们不会特意说起专辑的选曲、对歌词理解之类的话，但这次新专辑里几首歌在饭中间讨论得沸沸扬扬，说些“官方解释”也算是饭撒的一环吧。

转换了话题，光一就多少放松了。外人看不出来，但站在身边久了，从他声音的细微变化就能知道他们在聊钓鱼时，他有多不自在。

的确是争强好胜地反驳了F1和轮胎更有趣，但听到“钓鱼”两个字的时候，光一握着话筒的手指不受控制地颤动了一下，刚看在眼里，禁不住暗笑，在河边时明明就非常大胆，现在怎么又扭捏起来了。  
那天恰好有半天空闲，偏偏光一的行程却排了满满当当，刚甚至觉得，近期的工作安排，清水都像故意在岔开两人的交集。

坐在提防边钓鱼时他有些心不在焉，不过这项活动本来也是悠闲，不需要随时关注着胜负。早上各自出门前，他们通过电话，黏黏糊糊地说了些“很想你”“想象一下我在吻你眼角”之类的话时很过瘾，但事后就愈发凄凉了。

已经有4天没看到光一了……刚看着远方夕阳渐渐变色的天空，有些哀怨地想。而且，坐了快2小时，鱼漂也毫无动静。一阵风吹过，像是要更突显他的凄凉一般。

也不是觉得冷，就是这么想的同时，他下意识做了一个手臂互相环抱的动作。下一秒，就有一个微暖的拥抱从身后包裹了过来，“这种温度还觉得冷？”他没有回头，弯着眼睛笑了起来。  
是光一。

“是心凉，需要你温暖。”他放心地把重量交给了光一，向后靠去，也不怕被人看到。他会做出这样的举动，肯定是确定了周围没人。“工作呢？”他又问，他知道对方肯定是努力赶完了工作才过来的。这个拥抱来之不易。这么想着，他用双手反握住了光一的手臂。

“结束了，很顺利。”

“接下来呢？”

“都空着。”

“那……接吻吗？”

刚猛地回头。

光线已经又暗了一些，再远处的事物都变得模糊了，但蓝色的天空还亮着，上面像被画笔胡乱地刷上了几抹橙色、粉色的色块，有些部分隐在大片的云朵后。以前有次拍电视剧，剧组特意等待过这样的时刻，导演说“这种浪漫氛围，是没法靠后期和打光来营造的。”

刚和演对手戏的女演员在近似的天空下拍过吻戏，但和那时借位，还被众人围观着评判够不够动人的“吻”不同，光一送上了一个几乎夺去他全部知觉的绵长深吻。

他对光一说过“永远”后，并没有得到正面回答，“是刚的话不要紧”是他出于自我的判断，得出了他也喜欢他的结论，还是仅仅惯性地被动接受了这种新关系？

光一一直避而不谈，他难免多虑，这让他出于缺乏安全感的立场，而不断对光一提出些稍显过分的要求，借着被一次次的“被满足”来驱散心底的不安。但现在光一的吻让他“看”到了被他忽略的事实，有些事并不一定非要言语来传达。

又过了一会儿，鱼竿终于有了动静，但他早不关心这个战利品了。

他也不打算问对方是怎么找来的，肯定没有回答，说不定还会说“开车在高架桥上，无意中看到他在钓鱼”这种借口。

又忍不住笑了起来，旁边的Staff有些莫名，但什么都没说，只是帮他把第二层外套穿好。这种场合自然也没有言语，专心等着通知他上台的信号。外面的欢呼和尖叫声突然提高了好几个分贝，他想着王子大人又耍帅了吧，就感到Staff在后背轻推了他一把。尽职地在音乐和灯光的配合下，精确完成了设计好的Pose，台下再次响起一阵欢呼。

老实说，他们能做的放纵有限，所以他更珍惜那些为数不多的“普通”瞬间。可是，既然相方因为“新婚”而产生了某些难以自持的害羞感，他自然也要做出尽量避开某些“敏感”话题的体贴。

与光一保持着既定的距离，“并肩”走到舞台中央，会场暂时地安静了几秒后，《愛かた》的前奏便开始缓缓流淌……


	26. Chapter 26

灯光已降到最暗，观众全部散去后，偌大的会场只剩下喧嚣过后的孤寂。再过不了多久，就会有人来拆除现场……

舞台现在看起来像废弃的建筑骨架，上面的装饰物全部褪去，没有了灯光和各种特效，显示出了其金属集合物的真容。简直像仙女的魔法，过了12点，南瓜马车和水晶鞋都不翼而飞。

刚刚，也照例在舞台上举行了庆生会，不过这次刚只是和饭一起合唱了生日歌。他说“今年没有写歌，所以很抱歉啦”的时候，台下的饭发出了大大的，表示失望的声音。

于是他又认真地解释“不能有第二次，那样去年对光一的祝福就要失效了”。似乎没有被说服的饭齐声问是谁说的，他笑得眯起眼睛,回答“是长濑智也。”于是，下面更大声的“哎？”了起来。

华丽精致蛋糕被推上来，烛光摇曳。在吹灭蜡烛的瞬间，直射舞台的灯光短暂地熄灭了，黑暗中刚凑在耳边对他说，“抱歉没唱你喜欢的摇滚版的生日歌，不过，4月你再唱给我听吧。”

灯光再亮起时，他不知道自己被镜头拍摄下了怎样的表情。不过也无需担心，他一直有自信能将一切情绪隐藏完美。就连刚，若是无心，也不可能察觉出任何端倪。

他对着自己笑，带着一点儿恶作剧得逞的小得意。不过，这次的庆生比往年都要短暂。这几场巡回的MC都不算长。其实，他不会真的露出什么破绽，但不代表他不感谢刚的温柔。

刚依然送了些不知所谓的礼物。但和以前一样，也会在里面放上几个真心实意的东西，比如按摩器、或车载用品之类的实用物品。他都会拿去乐屋或放进车里，但会在节目里吐槽“你那些礼物怎么可能见人”，让人相信送礼物环节纯属搞笑。

拆去包装，光一熟练地叫着“怎么老送这些让人觉得，我是色大叔的礼物”，下面笑声一片。

再之后，他们换了衣服，开始下半场的演出。最后在不插电的《愛かた》歌声中结束。刚开心的、狡黠的、腼腆的……各式各样漂亮得没有半点阴影的笑容就永远定格于那一点。

直到这一刻，他才终于有了又一年过去了的实感。坐在正对舞台的观众席，心里有着和往年都类似的情绪，却又觉得有了什么不同。

“还在检讨自己？”

随着被抱住的动作，刚的声音也在耳畔细细地响起。他笑了笑，摇头，但小心地歪头，倚在刚的肩头。

舞台的确有种和事后看监视器镜头不同的临场感。

但还有一点就是，他们曾紧密交缠的残像仍投射在那里。这些年，他一直在距离刚很近的站着，但好像又很远。可在舞台上，他们却仍如年少时一般亲密无间。

“……唱歌时，就会觉得刚在身边……”

瞬间的放松，让他说出了后悔不迭的话。身后的刚，胸口剧烈地起伏了一下，扶着自己肩头的手猛地用力，他觉得疼，却没说出口。

“我……”

对方的声音哽住了。但这不是刚的错，他也不是故意要想不起自己，忘掉了那些过去。

他也比任何人都清楚失忆给刚带来的压力。还记得那时候长濑对他说，“那家伙发什么神经，竟然问我，你是不是真的喜欢草莓牛奶。每次都去超市，帮你买整箱的不就是他吗！难道是在整我？”好友唠叨个没完，他只能笑，却也无奈。

事情都过去这么久了，他为何还要说出这样近似无理取闹的话。更何况，他自己不也想过“干脆，刚就彻底忘记好了，让我不再有所期待。”

“我没有那个意思，”光一抬手，握住了对方的手腕，“别在意好么？”他不知道怎么安慰，就轻轻用手指在刚微微颤抖着的皮肤上摩挲。

抱着自己的力道更重了，“我让光一难过了吗？”刚的声音带着点儿鼻音。“没有！”于是想也不想地回，“一起唱歌，很开心。”

就算是他在刚20岁生日那天打电话过去，唱了生日歌，但对方只是小心地说，“是光一吗？谢谢！”而不是对他抱怨怎么又爽约，自己跑去拍戏。但那又怎么样。他拉起刚的手，亲吻他的指尖，告诉他就算这样，他仍能鼓起牵他的手的勇气。

良久，刚扳过他的脸，用力吻他。舌尖急切地舔过他口腔里的各个角落。他迎上去，与他纠缠。这个时间大概不会再有敬业的狗仔了吧，清水应该不会担心收到照片了。他浑浑噩噩地想，任由属于刚的气息攻占了他了全部心神。

被拉着跑过舞台，钻进狭小的准备间时他有一丝困惑，但却什么也没说地顺从了刚的意思，背后贴到墙边，刚再次扑过来吻他。

“这里好窄，你不嫌挤吗？”

趁着换气的间隙问，然后听到对方音调不稳地回答，“不想今后一站上舞台，就想起我曾让光一在这里感到那么寂寞……”

“那你这是要干嘛”的话还没来得及说，就感觉刚的手移到了自己的腰间，接着，就感觉被用力地拽掉裤子。

“我没有寂寞！而且这是体育场，一会儿就有人来拆舞台了，”他也急忙伸手去抓裤子，现在这情况，就是白痴也懂刚是什么暗示了。

“不要，不会先来这里拆！”

两人现在的体力都没剩什么了，这样一个用力抓着，一个执拗着要往下拽的状态僵持了一阵，最后还是刚在地心引力的帮助下取得了胜利。运动裤和内裤都被褪到膝盖靠上些的位置，突然的凉意让他本能的一颤，但在刚才争斗和温度变化的刺激下，他的性器官却变得精神起来。

“看，它比你诚实，”刚说着，还伸手在上面刮了一下，这下，它跳动了一下，角度又变化了几分。简直是叛徒！他有些羞愤难当，“放屁，还不是你刚才蹭的！”

“害什么羞啊，”刚像是笑得更高兴了。这里太窄，两人基本只能保持着几乎相互贴合的距离，感觉对方慢慢蹲了下去，才要说“你又想起什么了”，就感觉一阵温热包裹住了他的阴茎，他没想到刚会这么做，就算他才洗过了澡，但是，身为男人这样碰着另一个男人的性器官真的会高兴吗？

他想问刚，也想把他拉起来，却又忍不住在他的动作下沉溺。耳畔传来甜腻的呻吟声，过了好一会儿才反应过来那是自己发出的。

“小光，别哭呀……”

接着，刚放开了他，这么说道。他急忙伸手，但脸上并无湿意，懵懂地向下看去，却看到对方伸手指了指他现在已经高高翘起的性器官。

就算这里很暗，基本看不清下面的状况，但那也是属于自己的一部分，他当然知道那里已完全枉顾他理智指挥地自顾自地分泌体液了。

“不要了……”他想要阻止刚继续下去，却又被对方抬起了左腿。“你这是干嘛？！”话音刚落，就感觉对方更深地挤进他两腿之间。终于察觉了对方的舌头在触碰哪里时，他受不了地叫了起来，“别碰，你知道那里是做什么的吧……”

仍是被轻轻地吻了一下，刚慢慢仰起头，“怎么了？”

“不觉得很脏吗……”

“不会啊……”刚直起身，“男人本就是生殖和排泄器官未完全分开的生物，Newton没告诉你这些吗？前面也不见你这么大反应，”他小声咕哝，然后凑过来亲他的嘴角，“你现在还想我吻你吗？”他没回答，但歪着头直接吻过去。

当他们分开时，他正色表示，“Newton是一本刊载世界重大的科学研究成果的杂志，不是生理卫生常识读本。”


	27. Chapter 27

我管Newton是写生命科学还是载人航天啊，我现在只想让你亲身感受一下什么是超新星爆发！在心底呐喊着，刚攻击的目标开始扩大了范围，先是吻过他的耳垂，又顺着光一稍显纤细的脖颈渐渐向下。

伸手去解对方上衣的拉链，虽然不免难耐，但他的动作却不焦急。抛开实在活动不开不说，他们现在的体力也都没可能迎接一场太过酣畅淋漓的性爱。他自己也清楚，赶紧回到不管是谁的家里才是更好的选择，却仍是任性地想在这里拥抱对方。

空旷的舞台中间，仍有某些属于他和光一的细密交织的气息流淌着，甚至他觉得那些气息正像细雪般缓缓降下，将他包裹、环绕。以前，光一坐在舞台前，又感受到的是怎样的光景呢？刚觉得胸口沉闷，他正在做的这件事，大概仍是单纯地自我满足吧……

手轻轻抚弄着光一胸前的突起，他又想起很早以前，借着温泉的水汽他也是这样用手拂过这片肌肤，细腻又柔滑，微微泛着红。可是，光一随着他的动作而回过头时，却是眉心微蹙，微微发红的眼眶像是随时会有晶莹的泪珠滚落……

“我可以继续吗？”些许迷茫地问，“光一也想要吗？”

“你又想什么有的没的呢？”

感觉光一的手移到了自己脸侧，轻轻用力之下，他便随着这股力道直起身，对方的呼吸喷到了脸上，那是与平日不太相同的高温。忽明忽暗的光线下，光一那双灿然清澈的眼睛直视着自己，带着一如既往的平静，却透着只属于他一个人的温柔、深情。

“我以前这样碰你时，你气得脸都红了……”

对方听了有些惊讶，过了好久，就突然地笑了起来，“你是说静冈那次外景吗？还记得你当时说过什么吗？”

这是怎么回事……刚有些惊诧，那时他没让光一生气，反而是留下了什么笑柄吗？接着就听到对方明显带着笑意的声音，“你一直在强调，‘我没把你当女孩子’，还说你知道你碰到的地方很平……。”

这说了些什么啊！实在听不下去了，他抬手去捂光一的嘴。难怪会怎么都记不起来，大概连自己的潜意识都没勇气直视这种差劲透顶发言吧。

无法控制地血气上涌，两颊微微发烫，但没等他说道歉的话，光一就先一步靠近过来,“胆小鬼，刚才的气势去哪里了？”

和这句话同时钻入刚耳蜗的，还有光一静谧的喘息，他几乎听到了自己血管中感情与理智沸腾的声音，那是一种自内心深处翻涌而出的欲求，他觉得只有光一可以抚慰。

感觉搭在他的肩头的手小幅度地蹭了蹭他的后脖颈，“还是想让我现在和你争输赢？”

他早该想到，光一真的不愿意，也该是狠狠给他一拳，而不会是对着他掉眼泪。可是自己却胆小得只会给自己找借口……

他笑了起来，满足却又些许感伤。得不到的时候他近乎不讲理的索取；发现光一其实一直对他“予取予求”又悔恨不已。

“不是，只想在这里取悦你……”还好，他仍有机会这样拥抱着对方。怀着这样的幸福心情，用嘴唇再次贴上对方明显起伏的胸膛，他能清晰感受到光一心脏的鼓动。

感觉衣服也被扯得褪掉了大半，两人动作渐渐失控，简直恍若争斗。这一次他再次亲吻和爱抚他的阴茎时，光一不再挣扎了，狭小的空间里交杂着他们不规则的重重喘息。“刚……快点，不想再等了……”光一颤抖的声音，是否也在暗示一颗比声音更甚数倍的心？

抬手托起他的一条腿，另一只手则慢慢地将他的身体打得更开。光一则顺着他的动作，依靠墙壁固定住了自己。刚小心地让自己埋进去，缓慢被温暖的体腔包裹的感觉几乎让他身体的每一寸神经都渴望着更多，他不得不极力保持着清醒，避免自己在本能的控制下，伤害那个正与自己密不可分的人。

“再忍耐一下……”刚凑过去吻光一，抚慰他前端的欲望，直到听见对方发出拖长了音的像某种哺乳类动物一样的呢喃。呻吟愈加破碎，但他仍是尽量放缓自己的动作，尽管身体不满足地催促着他想要更加激烈的快感，可是，那是光一，仅这样的认知就足以让他感到前所未有的充实。

极致的快感之后是极度的疲倦。

要是问本来就快接近极限的两人，为何要选如此消耗体力方式做爱？大概谁也没有答案。刚探头过去，亲吻光一的眼睛，后者微微有些躲闪，小声说别再闹了。

体育场里此时已传来了来来回回的脚步声，工作人员已经进来拆除舞台建筑了。

刚没有理会，手仍捧着对方的脸，嘴唇传来微咸的潮湿感。那是他刚刚高潮时眼里涌出泪珠，此刻还充盈在睫毛的边缘。光一大概自己没有感觉，而他……也不打算告诉对方。

万一对方知道了，说不准要把这个当弱点而极力克服了。他可就亏大了。带着这样的想法，他被光一拉着从后台出去，躲进还开着门的乐屋。这段短短的路，两人却走得脚软，就这样开车回去大概不现实了。

“以后，再也不在这里做了……”

“同意……”

最后，刚鼓起勇气给清水打了电话。等她来接的时候，虽然他们试图保持清醒，但还是抱在一起陷入了睡眠。直到被清水怒气冲冲的高分贝声音惺忪地吵醒。“你们两个这是打算昭告天下？把我的警告都忘到九霄云外了？是想让我请社长和你们谈谈吗？”

在她一脸“我知道你们刚刚做了什么好事”的了然表情中，两人的脸双双涨了个通红。

Epilogue

虽然累到了极点，但被气急败坏的清水送回家后，他仍是没补眠太久就醒过来了。不过身边的光一睡得很熟，一只手还紧紧地抓着他胳膊。

刚笑起来。也不想动，就拿起床边的手机看新闻。正好午间新闻上在播他们昨天演唱会的消息。收录画面才过去，信号已经切进了演播厅。

“已经听过《愛かた》这首歌了吗？在饭中间掀起很大热潮。”

“嗯，在名古屋场的时候也解释过了，是刚先生10代时写下的歌，不过，在30代时又重新改过了。作曲，也是和光一先生一起重新填写的。”

“……应该可以成为他们的又一首代表作品吧……”

“副标题虽然加注了解释，‘愛かた’代表‘愛する人’，但据说有不少饭指出，‘愛かた’与‘相方’同音。这么说，还真是首意味深长的歌啊……”

“不过，刚先生也有解释说‘这是意外’，这首歌是祝福大家都能体验美好的邂逅的意思……”

主持人和嘉宾还在热情地交换着意见。感觉胳膊被拽了一下，刚把目光从屏幕移开，身边的人似乎嫌吵，把脸使劲埋进被子，手也不自觉地扯了扯自己，像是在直接表达不满。刚把手机扔回桌上，翻了个身又躺了回去。他想就放纵自己算睡到头晕好了。

……其实，你们猜的都不对。愛かた的意思是光一，他唯一的相方，亦是永远的命运。

END


End file.
